Future
by Pawperson101
Summary: Pretty much the future of the paw Patrol and family after Lexi and Austin's wedding. Not a planned out story - I'm just gonna roll with it
1. Chapter 1

*Zuma's POV*

"Guys do you think that Ev has been acting strange?" Skye asked.

"Um no not weally."

"Not just recently. Since..." she paused to think. "Late October?"

Me, Rocky and Chase thought back to when we were staying with Lexi. Gosh that feels like an eternity ago! So much has happened since then - good and bad.

"No not really." Chase shook his head and looked back at his mate. "You worry too much,"

"Maybe your right." She sighed. We turned back to the TV and enjoyed the calm atmosphere. Marshall and Everest had taken Blue to the pup park, Ryder was helping Katie at the pet parlour, rubble and Zaidy were playing 1-on-1 basketball, Austin was asleep and Lexi was probably on her way back from work now. I heard the familiar voice of the blonde haired girl from outside and we all ran out to the balcony to look. Sure enough, there was Lexi on her phone, her expression unreadable. We looked at each other and listened in on her conversation. She was talking to her husband's mother.

"No, where on Earth would you get an idea like that?" She asked calmly, her voice sounding empty of its usual happiness.

"Did he now? Ok well thanks for telling me Mrs Richards." She gave a small laugh. "Sorry, thanks Clara. Ok. Bye." Lexi put her mobile in her bag and walked into the lookout. The four of us exchanged a worried look.

"Uh Oh." We Said before hearing footsteps from the elevator. We turned to see Lexi with a face like thunder. Clearly, something had ticked her off. She didn't even notice us when she yelled.

"Austin Richards get in here now!" Oh crud. Someone's in the dog house.

"What is it honey?" He Said sleepily as he walked in.

"Don't you honey me. Remember when you said we wouldn't keep secrets?" The boy nodded. "Well I've just had a very interesting conversation with your mother."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"Look Lex-"

"When were you going to tell me you signed up to join the army? And that you got accepted? And that you leave in two fucking weeks?!" We looked from Lexi to a now terrified Austin.

"Soon but I just waited for the right time."

" And you also told your parents that I helped you make the decision when I had no idea you were thinking about it! And you already have a job here!"

"The job at the school was only temporary! As much as I love it I knew that I'd be leaving soon after I started!" His eyes widened as he realised just what he'd said. Lexi's face dropped then hardened in to pure anger.

"You know you were leaving before we got engaged and didn't think to tell me?!"

"I can explain."

"This should be good." Lexi leaned back on her heels and folded her arms, expectantly waiting. After what felt like hours of silence, she picked up her bag from the floor and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." And with that she slammed the door.

"Lexi!" Rocky chased after her, leaving the rest of us awkwardly stood there.


	2. Chapter 2

*Rocky's POV *

My legs were aching as I double timed it to the music centre. I knew that Lexi had unlimited access and always went there when she was upset. Or happy. Or excited. Okay so she went there a lot. I picked up her scent, I'm no Chase but it's hard to forget the scent of the person that raised you.

"Oh I've gotta stop running so fast." I groaned as I slowed to a walk, looking for the blonde haired girl. Sure enough, she was sat in one of the many rooms at a piano. I scratched the heavy door, gaining her attention. She walked over and opened the door, letting me inside. I didn't ask her about what happened at home but instead what she was doing.

"Just trying something out." She shrugged.

"Ooo What?" I Said, enthusiastically.

"A piano cover of 'new rules'."

"Go on then." I smiled. She laughed and picked me up, placing me on top of the instrument. She sat on the stool and traced the keys with her fingertips before beginning to play. She played a few notes before singing.

"Talking in my sleep at night making myself crazy.

Out of my mind, out of my mind.

Wrote it down and read it out, hoping it would save me.

Too many times, too many times.

But oh-o, he makes me feel like nobody else, nobody else.

But my love, he doesn't love me so I tell myself, I tell myself.

One: don't pick up the phone, you know he only calling cause he's drunk and alone.

Two: don't let him in, you'll have to kick him out again.

Three: don't be his friend, you know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning.

If your under him, you ain't getting over him.

I got new rules I count 'em." She opened her eyes and looked at me. I stared back at her, my mouth agape.

"Only you can turn a pop song classy." I complimented.

"Thanks." She scratched me behind the ear and grabbed her bag.

"Feeling better?" I asked, jumping down by her feet.

"Yeah. I guess I did kinda overreact." She mumbled.

"No you didn't, he should've told you. But I do think you should talk to him about it."

"Who'd of thought I'd be taking relationship advice from you?" She laughed.

"Well, mother dear, I do know some things." I smirked.

"Don't push it mister." She playfully glared. She _hated_ being called 'mother'. 'Mum' was ok - me and Chase got away with that, but 'mother' she thought made her sound old. I scampered after her, both of us happily laughing the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

*Chase's POV*

We walked to the terminal with Austin as he prepared to leave. Lexi held his hand tightly, her ring digging into their skin.

"Well this is it." He sighed, turning to her. Lexi already had tears in her eyes. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek.

"Don't cry Lex. I'll be home before you know it. And I can still write to you." Lexi gave a weak smile and wiped her eyes.

"I'll stop crying if you promise it to make me a widow before I'm even twenty." She joked. We all gave a little laugh but it sounded hallow. The couple gave each other a kiss before parting ways. Austin gave one last look at us as he left, we all hoped that this wasn't going to be the last time we saw him...

When we were back at the lookout, everyone tried to act normal. Pretty hard when my beloved mate was having awful mood swings due to her being in heat. I ran and hid in Lexi's room, hiding under the covers. The girl looked at me confused until Skye's voice came from the hallway.

"Chase just wait till I get my paws on you!"

"What did you do?" Lexi hissed.

"Someone ate her treats and she thinks it's me." I shivered in fear. Lexi shook her head and yelled.

"He's in here!" I sat bolt upright.

"What was that for?"

"Never mess with a girl and her food."

"It wasn't me!" I growled and ran into the main room where all the other boys were. Upon seeing the panic in my eyes, Marshall asked what was wrong. Before I could answer, Skye walked in.

"You are so for it." She growled at me. I gulped. Lexi appeared at the door, smirking at the scene before her.

"What did he do?" Rocky asked.

"He ate Skye's treats."

"How do you know it was Chase?"

"Who else could it have been?" The boys and me exchanged a nervous glance.

"SCATTER!" We yelled, tearing off in different directions. Lexi was leaning against the wall, tears falling down her eyes, laughing.

I sped outside and ran past Everest.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Ev no time to explain!" I yelled over my shoulder. As I shut myself in my pup house, I noticed that Everest hadn't bitten my head off like she normally did. Her and Skye were in heat at the same time but it seems that her mood swings weren't as bad. Come to think of it, they hadn't been since September or October, back when we were staying with Lexi.

 _She must have leaned to control it._

There was a thud at my door and I heard Skye calling to me.

"Chasey I'm sorry I blamed you, it was Rubble that ate my treats." I shook my head and smiled. Would I swap this life for anything else? Not a chance!


	4. Chapter 4

*Lexi's POV*

"And one two, three four, five six, seven eight. That's it Katie! You've got it!" I smiled, stopping the motion of my wrist. I had been teaching Katie how to twirl and seeing as it was now nearly May, we were all hanging out in the garden. Well. That and when we last practiced inside, Zuma ran into me, knocking the baton out of my hand and smashing a window. I looked around at the pups, all of them darting around after each other in a game of tag. Blue was running after Marshall and jumped, biting the dally's tail. Marshall let out a yelp and spun around, Blue still hanging onto his tail.

"Blue!" Chase called. "What have me and your mother told you about biting uncle Marshall's tail?" The pup let go and looked at the ground.

"That it may be funny but it's not nice." Marshall looked like he was expecting the German Shepherd to correct his pup but instead, Chase replied,

"That's right."

"Hey!" Marshall snapped his head towards the other pup who was now laughing hysterically at his best friend. I smiled and shook my head as the pup continued their game.

"Katie, wanna try a spin now?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Ok so what you're gonna wanna do is get the baton really spinning like this," I showed her. "Then up." I threw my baton into the air and spun around twice before catching it again. "Like so." Katie copied my actions and smiled as the metal object landed in her hand again.

"That was great."

"Thanks. Hey, where's Ryder?"

"Over by the tree working on his history homework. You can help him if you want." She went over and joined my cousin in the shade of the tree. I sat down next to Everest who was laying on a blanket watching the others play.

"How come you're not playing?" I asked. "You love playing tag."

"I just don't feel like it. To be honest I've been kinda tired lately."

"Maybe you just need a good nights sleep?" I suggested.

"I have. Eight hours minimum a night. Me and Marshall haven't... you know, since before Christmas. I've just not felt like it."

"T M I!" I covered my ears like a child, making the husky laugh. I placed my hands back on my lap. "But yeah I get what you mean. I dunno what it could be."

 _It was strange. Everest was usually full of energy. But not recently. Actually she's been slowing down since...October._


	5. Chapter 5

*Skye's POV*

Everest had been acting very strange and we were all puzzled as to what was wrong with her. She herself didn't even know.

It was now late May and me, Ev and Lexi were watching some films and having a chilled day while the others were outside playing games and trying to keep Blue entertained. Everest groaned every now and then because she was having some really bad stomach pains, another reason for us to have a relaxed day. As the end credits to 'pitch perfect' rolled onto the screen, Everest said she needed to use the bathroom. She slowly made her way down the hall. We watched her go and I turned to the blonde girl.

"Something is different about her Lexi. I can't put my paw on it but somethings up."

"Maybe you're just overreacting, she's probably just not feeling well."

"No I can smell it - something is very different about her." Just as I said that, I heard my best friend call my name, her voice in a scared tone. I ran to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Ev. Open up its me." I said.

"Promise you won't laugh."

"Promise." She opened the door and I walked in. As I reached the centre of the room, the floor suddenly felt wet. I smiled at my friends worried expression.

"Everest it's fine. We won't tell the others."

"Thanks Skye. Oww!" She yelped in pain and held her stomach. As I dragged a towel over to the floor, I noticed something different about the fluid on the floor. My eyes widened and one thought came into my mind: find Marshall.

"Ev. Wait here. Don't move a muscle ok?"

"Why? Ouch!"

"Just stay here ok?" I ran to Lexis room and yelled at her to go to my friend. I double timed it outside and ran straight into the group of boys.

"Rubble, Zaidy," I called over to them. "you take Blue and play a game of football or something. The rest of you, especially Marshall, get your tails inside right now!" I barked. When the youngsters were out of earshot, Marshall asked what the matter was.

"Marshall, I know what's wrong with Everest." The boys looked at me quizzically. "She's pregnant." Their mouths fell open. "And she's just gone into labour." The Dalmatian fainted.

Me and Chase desperately tried to wake Marshall up but so far we're having no luck.

"Unbelievable." Chase muttered. "Our own EMT is missing the birth of his pup or pups because he fainted at the thought of his mate going into labour."

"Tell me about it." I hit the side of his head again.

"Guys," Rocky cautiously started. "I don't wanna be a party pooper but... there's a chance that... these pups aren't Marshall's."

"What?!"

"Think about it. When they first did it, that was about nine months ago, and she probably didn't realise she was in heat,"

"So that would mean the pups are Marshall's." Chase said stubbornly.

"Let me finish." Rocky snapped. "But exactly one month after that, when she was due to be in heat again, Diablo..." he trailed off, head hung low.

He was right, these pups could either be Marshall's and on time or Diablo's and early. We looked at the Dalmatian who had now woken up.

"Marsh are you ok?" Chase asked. He didn't even answer.

"Everest." He ran past us "gotta get to Everest." The rest of us looked at each other worriedly.

 _Oh no_.


	6. Chapter 6

*Marshall's POV*

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. As I reached the top of the stairs, I heard Everest and Lexi in the girl's room. I pushed the door open and ran to my mate's side, letting her lean against me. She cried into my chest as she huffed in pain.

"It's ok Ev. I'm here. You're gonna be ok." I tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. She gripped my paw again as she cried out in pain. Contraction.

"M-Marsh I'm so, oww! Sorry." She gasped.

"Why are you sorry?" I nuzzled her.

"Do you think she's in the right state to explain?" Lexi rolled her eyes at me. She ran her hand along Everest's back. I noticed that Chase was looking at me worriedly from the hall. Lexi saw him and said to me,

"Go and talk to him. I'll be here with Ev. Don't worry." It was no use arguing. I reluctantly walked out to my friends, closed the door and snapped at them.

"What?"

They exchanged a nervous glance and looked back at me.

"I don't have all day!" In the end, Rocky sighed and opened his mouth.

"Marshall, we worked it out earlier and there's a chance that...these pups aren't yours."

"What? What are you talking about? Everest hasn't..." then it hit me. "Oh my god."

"We're sorry bud but, we just didn't want you to be disappointed if they weren't." Chase said sadly.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. Even if they're not mine, I've seen how you are with Blue. I'll still be there for them."

"Phew!" Skye gasped. "Good to hear. Now what are you waiting for? Get your butt in there!" She nodded to the door and I ran in again, closing it once more.

Lexi was sat on the floor next to Everest who was laying on her side on a couple of blankets. I went to her and lay behind her, my head on hers and paw ready for her to hold. She breathed heavily as her contractions grew closer and closer. Lexi reminded her to breathe in a regular pattern. As time ticked on, Everest began to panic. She turned her head to me and cried into my chest again.

"It's alright Ev, you're doing great." I soothed.

"B-b-But I-I don't want pups u-unless they're y-y-yours." She cried before clutching my paw for dear life as she pushed again.

"Don't worry about that now Everest. Come on, you're nearly there." We had been in the room for two hours now and I could occasionally hear the other pups pacing on the other side of the door. My mate cried out as she gave one last push and fell onto my side, breathing heavily. I kissed her gently on the head as she closed her eyes in relief.

"Well done babe." I murmured to her.

"Good girl Ev." Lexi smiled. We heard the faint noise of some puppies yelping. Everest turned and looked at them whereas I couldn't even bring myself to glance that way. I looked at the floor as my mate cleaned them and lay them in her embrace, letting them feed. I could tell from the scent that there were two pups. One girl, one boy.

"Marshall, look." Everest nudged my shoulder. I looked at the floor sadly, thinking about the earlier conversation with the others.

"Marsh, please look." She pleaded. I gave in upon hearing the desperation in her voice and slowly turned my head.


	7. Chapter 7

*Everest's POV*

I watched as Marshall slowly turned his head towards the two pups that lay at my stomach. His expression softened when he saw them. Both tiny, both with closed eyes, both with a thick coat of fur like me but both white with black spots like him. I smiled up at him as he watched them in amazement.

"Look what we did." I whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek. We watched the two pups as they stopped feeding and snuggled into me, falling asleep.

"Can I let the others in to see you?" Lexi asked softly. I'd completely forgotten that she was here! We turned to her and nodded in sync. She tip toed to the door and opened it, making sure that the other pups were quiet. Seeing as Blue, Rubble and Zaidy weren't there, I guessed that they were outside.

"I thought I'd keep Blue away, he gets a bit hyped up sometimes." Skye explained. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Skye."

"Aww look at them." She cooed. "They're so cute. I can't wait to have pups now." Chase looked terrified, making me laugh.

"They look just like mini Marshall's." Rocky said.

"Poor things." Chase smirked at his friend, earning a slap from Skye.

"What're you gonna call them?" The mix asked.

"Hmm." Me and Marshall looked at each other and thought. "Well for a boy I thought Samson is a nice name." I offered. We thought about how the name sounded and Marshall nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."

"Then for a girl..." I looked at Rocky then back to my mate, beckoning him towards me so I could whisper in his ear. He smiled as I explained my idea and nodded. "If Rocky's cool with it." The grey pup looked taken aback as Chase, Skye and Zuma looked at him.

"Well seeing as she helped save us when we were in trouble, she saved these two. So I was wondering if you would be ok with us naming the girl Aiyana, after your sister."

Rocky just looked at us as if we were mad. That could've been taken in a good or bad way.

"You didn't have to ask my permission." He smiled.

"So that's a yes then?" Marshall asked.

The grey pup nodded and the rest of us smiled and continued watching the twins sleep for a while. Lexi looked at the clock and went to order some food for dinner, the others followed her and argued about what it would be. I turned to my mate.

"Do you think we'll do good?"

He smiled down and me and our pups. "I think we'll do great."


	8. Chapter 8

*Chase's POV *

It's been three weeks since Everest had the pups. They had opened their eyes and they both had Marshall's blue colour. They couldn't talk yet which was quite funny when Blue tried to talk to them. We were in the living room; me, Skye, Marshall, Everest and their pups who were trying to stand up and walk. Everest held her nose under Samson's belly to hold him up. The blue eyed pup looked around at us all, curious at his sudden increase in height.

"Ready?" Marshall asked, laying a few puppy steps away from his son.

"Uh huh. Ready." Everest carefully moved her nose and Samson moved one paw forward, getting used to the movement.

"That's it." She encouraged, laying next to Aiyana. "Go to your daddy." After a few more slow steps, the pup reached his father and fell into his chest and looked up, blinking happily.

"That's it Sam. Good boy!" Marshall praised and cuddled him. You could see the pride on his face and he looked over to his mate and their daughter. Aiyana was trying to push herself up and walk without her mother's help, desperately trying to get to her dad. Skye giggled at her.

"She's such a daddy's little girl isn't she?"

"Definitely." Everest laughed "Sam's a mummy's boy though." Everest held her daughter up just as she had done with Sam and the pup frantically tried to run to Marshall. Everest giggled and moved her nose, letting Aiyana move by herself. She was faster that her brother but that was probably because she wanted to have her dad's attention and not Samson. She reached Marshall and sat in front of him, leaning up to lick his face. He laughed as she subtly moved her brother out of the way so she could have her dad all to herself. Samson whined in protest as his mother settled down in between him and Marshall, giggling at the pups attitudes. Skye turned to me.

"Chase?"

"Yeah. One day." I smiled.

"What?" She returned my expression.

"One day we'll be where they are." She smiled and leaned into me.

"I love you." She nuzzled my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

*Skye's POV*

Samson and Aiyana had learned to walk a week ago and they were now almost talking. Marshall and Chase were out on a mission so me and Everest were playing with them and Blue was with us. I had to remind him to be gentle with his cousins as they were much smaller than the pit bull pup who was nearly turning one. How time flies! I can remember when Blue was the same size as the twins. Me and Everest were talking as we watched the pups chase after a ball that Blue had rolled.

"Can you and Marshall watch Blue tonight for us?" I asked.

"Sure. We were gonna watch a few films anyways."

"Not your Christmas present I hope." I winked, making my friend giggle.

"Nope, saving that for when you're pup sitting." She laughed. I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"Mama! Auntie Everest! Aiyana is trying to talk!" Blue called us over. We ran over to the three as Aiyana gave a cute little giggle that reminded me of Everest herself.

"Da." The pup barked. Both me and Everest smiled at her.

"Almost there Aiyana." She encouraged.

"Daddy." She barked happily, her tail wagging so fast that it was just a blur of black and white. As if on cue, the boys came back and stepped out of the elevator without their gear. Upon seeing them, Everest smiled. She looked at her daughter and asked her.

"Aiyana, who's that over there?" She pointed to the Dalmatian and the pup looked over, a smile decorating her muzzle.

"Daddy." She said happily. I watched as the spotted pup froze in shock. He looked up and watched as Aiyana bounded clumsily over to him. "Daddy." She repeated, placing her petite paw on his nose. Marshall smiled at his little girl as she repeated herself. I looked at my mate and smirked to myself. I walked over to our bedroom door and sat outside of it.

"Oh Chasey." I called to the German Shepherd that was in the living room. He looked up at me. I innocently traced a random pattern on the door and kept eye contact with him. He soon realised what I was saying and bolted towards me. I had just enough time to open the door before he ran in and locked it behind him. I was playfully tackled to the bed as we both laughed.

"Since when are you part greyhound?" I smiled.

"You know I'm more part wolf." He chuckled.

"Is that right wild one?"

He leaned down so that his muzzle was next to my ear. "Damn right babe." He murmured before biting my ear gently, making me whine happily.


	10. Chapter 10

*Rocky's POV*

"Skye come on!" Everest banged her paw on the door. "Just pee on the stick."

"You make everything sound gross." I laughed at her.

"I try."

"Everest don't rush me! We have ages, the boys took the pups out to the park and won't be back for a while." Skye called.

"I hope the twins are behaving..." the husky pondered.

"I'm sure they're fine." Skye opened the door and stood in the hall with us.

"Well?" We enquired.

"I have to wait for three minutes." She said nervously. We watched the clock slowly tick, each second lasting an eternity. I was counting in my head.

"One hundred and eighty! Ok that's three minutes!" I jumped on the spot. Skye laughed at me and walked back into the bathroom.

"Hi you guys, whats going-" Lexi smiled at us.

"Shhh!" Me and Everest interrupted her.

"Oh is She?" We nodded and Lexi knelt next to us, waiting for Skye's verdict. She came out of the tiled room again, her expression unreadable.

"Well?"

"I want to tell Chase first." She said, walking outside to wait for him.

"She is." Lexi said.

"Oh She So is." Me and Ev agreed, laughing.

*Skye's POV*

I sat outside and saw five dogs approach. I smiled at the three young pups running ahead of Chase and Marshall.

"Mum, can I go surfing with Uncle Zuma?" Blue asked me. I smiled down at the grey pup.

"Sure honey. Just be careful and listen to Zuma ok?" I called after him as he sped of to find the lab.

"Hey beautiful." Chase walked over and kissed me as Marshall and the twins went inside to find Everest. Aiyana and Samson were yawning and I knew that they were going to have a nap so I needed to tell Chase somewhere private so that they wouldn't hear us. I led him to the far end of the garden behind a tree.

"I have something to tell you." I smiled up at him.

"What?"

"I know I said I'd wait to do a test until you were here but I just wanted to know." I admitted.

"Do the others know?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well?" I could tell that he was anxious.

"It was positive Chase. I'm having pups." He stared at me for a while, processing the information.

"R-really?"

"Yes." He leaped forward and wrapped me in his paws, kissing my neck. He stopped his doting and pulled me happily onto his back and danced around in circles like a hyperactive puppy, making me laugh. After a while, he set me back down and looked at me.

"I can't believe it." He sighed, snuggling into me.

"I know."

"I'm gonna be a father."

"The best." I licked his cheek.

"Gonna be?" A small voice whimpered from the other side of the tree. We both froze in a panic. We turned to see a grey tail, much smaller than Rocky's, disappearing from our view towards the town.

"Oh no." Chase whimpered.

"Blue!" We called, running to find him.


	11. Chapter 11

*marshall's POV*

Me and Everest has just put the twins to bed when Chase and Skye came running into the lookout. They looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" Everest asked, noticing the expression on their faces.

"Blue's run away." Skye whimpered.

"I thought he went with Zuma?" As if on cue, the lab walked into the lookout.

"Chase, Skye, whewe's Blue?" He tilted his head to the side.

"He's run away." Chase hung his head. "You guys have to help us look for him."

"Of couwse. Wocky! Get in hewe!" All the pups were gathered around in a few minutes.

"Ok we'll have to split up and search all over the town. He could've gone anywhere. Keep in touch through our puptags but go on foot, if he hears our vehicles he might hide away."

"I'm checking the beach." Skye stated. Chase looked down at her.

"Skye, I don't want you running here there and everywhere. You're staying put with Everest."

"But-"

"No buts. Stay put, ok?" Skye looked ready to argue but Chase gave his pleading eyes making her cave in.

"Fine." Everest walked over to Skye and talked to her but none of us were really listening.

"Ok ready to go?" Chase asked. We all nodded and split up, searching the entire town.

After a few hours, there was still no sign of Blue. Everest had called us, telling us that Skye was getting really worked up and asked how she could calm her down. It wouldn't be good for her if she got herself too stressed, especially now that she's having pups - Chase told me earlier. I got to the very edge of town and saw three stray dogs surrounding a small grey pup. It didn't take a genius to know it was Blue. I raced forward and stood in front of the grey pup, growling at the other three.

"Back off guys! He's with me." The dogs scarpered and I turned to Blue who was about to take off again.

"Oh no you don't." I stood in front of him again. "Blue your parents are worried sick about you! What were you thinking?"

"My parents can't be worried about me because they don't know me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard Chase say to Skye that he was gonna be a father. If they were my parents then he wouldn't have said that."

"Oh...I see." Suddenly, Chase's voice was heard from my tag.

' _Any sign yet?'_

Blue looked at me, scared. I pressed down on my collar and replied.

"Not yet Chase. I'll keep you posted." The pup now looked confused.

"I think we need to talk about this." I sat down next to the pup.

"So why did you run away instead of taking to Chase and Skye about it?" I asked. Judging from him using their first names earlier, I guessed I should until Blue felt like he could call them mum and dad again.

"Because they wouldn't want me. I'm not theirs, they didn't choose to have me."

"No they didn't. But they chose to keep you. Chase could've left you out in the woods but he didn't. They looked after you and treated you as their own." The pup still didn't look convinced. "I'm gonna tell you something but don't tell anyone that I told you ok?" He nodded. "There was a possibility that Samson and Aiyana weren't my pups."

"Auntie Everest cheated on you?" He tilted his head to the side.

"No," I replied, laying next to the pup. "I'll explain when you're old enough but there was a chance that the twins wouldn't be mine. Even if they weren't, I wouldn't love them any less. And that goes for Chase and Skye too. They love you no matter what."

Chase's voice came through my tag again but this time it was different. He was crying.

 _"M-Marsh please tell me you f-found him."_

Blue pressed my tag and replied. "I'm fine dad. I'm sorry for running away. I'll see you at home." The pup looked up at me and we smiled.

"Come on." I nodded. "Let's get you home."


	12. Chapter 12

*Lexi's POV*

I was sat next to Everest as we watched Skye pace back and forth. She was really stressing herself out but although I understood why, it wasn't good for her.

"Skye please calm down. Stress isn't good for the pups." I Said gently.

"I'll stop worrying when he's home." Me and the husky exchanged a look of uncertainty. Before either of us could say anything, Chase, Marshall and Blue walked through the door.

"Blue!" Skye cried and jumped on the pup, holding him close to her chest and kissing him all over his face. "Oh don't ever scare me like that again mister, ya hear?!"

"Sorry Mama." He whined. Chase and Skye glanced at each other nervously.

"I guess we need to talk about some stuff." Chase said, walking closer to the pair. Blue shook his head.

"No. It's fine. Uncle Marshall and me talked earlier." He said, a slight wag in his tail.

We all looked at the smiling Dalmatian, slightly shocked that he had talked sense into the pup.

"Can I go surfing now?" He asked. Chase and Skye looked at each other, surprised.

"Uh y-yeah. Sure. Just stay close to Uncle Zuma ok." Skye stuttered.

As the pup jogged off to find Zuma, we all looked at Marshall.

"I guess you wanna know what I said?" He asked.

"Marsh I don't care but thank you so much for finding him." Skye gave him a friendly hug and started crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" The Dalmatian looked down at her.

"N-nothing it's just,"

"Hormones." We all finished.


	13. Chapter 13

*Chase's POV*

Skye was having our pups in four months! So far, Lexi and Ryder have helped by getting new beds and things for us. Me and the boys were playing in the garden while the girls relaxed elsewhere.

"Dad! Dad! To me!" Blue yelled. I swiftly kicked the ball towards him but a small, more furry, version of Marshall flew forward and took it right away from the pit bull's grasp.

"Nice tackle Samson!" Marshall yelled, laughing at mine and Blue's facial expressions.

"We so need to up our game." I muttered.

"Agreed."

I heard Skye yelling from the other side of the garden. I looked on confused and listened.

"No! I love Chase and I'm keeping our pups! If you can't understand that then I don't even want to call you family anymore!" She yelled.

"Blue...I'll be right back." I Said, sprinting to help my mate. _For gods sake Skye don't get too stressed. It's not good for the pups._

As I rounded the corner, I saw Skye facing an older male cockapoo. He, in turn was yelling at Skye.

"You are coming home missy weather you like it or not! And those pups of yours will have to go!"

"No dad! I stepped away from the modelling world for a reason and I stick by that!"

"You have nothing here for you Skylar!"

"The name's Skye! And yes I do! I have my friends! My owner! My mate! My pups! My future is here!"

"Woah woah woah. What's going on?" I stood between the two blonde dogs.

"Chase, meet -ugh!- my father." Skye struggled, wincing in pain mid sentence.

"Skye, are you ok?" I panicked, completely ignoring her father.

She shook her head. "No. My stomach hurts. Ow!"

"The pups can't be coming! There's no way they'd be four months early!"

"I, ow! Know."

I called to Lexi in a panic. "Chase? What's happening?" Skye was in tears.

"I don't know." I held her close to me, trying to calm her down. I knew stress was bad for the pups but it couldn't do this. Something else happened, involving Skye's father. And I planned to find out what.

At Katie's, she gave Skye an ultrasound and checked on the pups. She said that there had been some kind of impact that disturbed them.

"Skye have you fallen or anything? Like just tripped over?"

"Um not that I can think of."

Lexi looked at the screen.

"As much as I trust your judgement Katie, I think that this was caused by something more than a trip up." She said concerned. Skye sighed and hung her head.

"What happened Skye?" I asked gently, putting a paw around her.

"My dad tackled me to the ground. I didn't have time to move or protect them."

"I'm gonna kill him." I growled.

"Chase as much as _I_ hate him right now, he's still my father and our priority should be our pups." She licked my cheek and snapped me out of my bad mood.

"You're right." I nuzzled her.

"So are the pups ok?" Lexi and Katie glanced at each other in a way that wasn't very comforting.

"What? Lexi? Katie? What's wrong?" I asked, panic rising in my voice.

"There's a chance that one of the pups will be stillborn. Skye you have to make sure that you're extra careful and don't stress about anything because the slightest thing could cause it to happen." And just like that, I felt part of my heart shatter.


	14. Chapter 14

*Skye's POV *

Ok. Everything and everyone is ok. Me. Chase. Our friends. Blue. Ryder. Katie. Lexi. Austin writes every week so I know he's fine. Our 5 pups. Yes, 5. I've not stressed, I've not got frustrated, Chase has pretty much insisted on carrying me everywhere for the past few months.

But then there's my dad. He has been pestering me to come home and get back into the modelling world but I really was never cut out for it. I was just so...clumsy. It's fine when Lexi asks me to model for her because it's just me, Zaidy and Everest so I can be clumsy and we laugh about it but in the 'real' modelling world, I was laughed _at_. I knew when he saw those shots on Lexi's website he'd do this. I stick by my decision, I'm not going back. If he can't grasp ahold of that then I guess I don't have a real father.

I smiled as I felt Chase snuggle into me, his nose burying into my fur.

"You ok?" He murmured sleepily.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing important." I smiled, my eyes slowly closing.

"Guess what?" We glanced at the calendar, it was now March. We'd had one Christmas with Austin being away but he still managed to Skype Lexi, making her get more into the festive spirit. Time had flown by, it only seemed like yesterday that we were staying at Lexi's old house.

"Hmm. What?"

"Next week, our pups should be here." He pulled me closer to him, gently placing a paw on my belly.

"I know. It's great isn't it?" I looked up at him for a second before feeling a tiny kick from one of the pups. I grinned at Chase. He had gotten used to this by now.

"I'll get the treats." He laughed, jumping out of bed and pulling a blanket over me.

"Thank you." I looked across the room to where Blue was fast asleep. I smiled. I still can't believe he's 1. Where did that year go. Who'd have thought that three, no four couples would've got together and that two of those would start a family. I hope Blue doesn't feel like we're going to push him away. I won't intentionally but with five new pups, we'll be pretty busy. I smiled at the thought of having the new additions. I was kinda scared but I couldn't wait.

-in the morning-

I woke up to an immense amount of pain in my back. I hissed as my eyes opened, causing Chase to stir.

"Mmmm. Morning sweetheart." He groaned, lifting his head off of our bed.

"Morning." I looked over at Blue's bed and saw he wasn't there. Must've been playing with the others. A pain went shooting up my spine again.

"Are you ok?" He asked, noticing my discomfort.

"Uh huh. Just a backache, nothing serious." I assured him. I groaned as I got up and made my way slowly to the living room. Maybe I just have to walk it off.


	15. Chapter 15

*Lexi's POV*

"Shh." I hissed to Chase who was next to me in a tall tree. "On three." He nodded. "One. Two. Three." We jumped out of the tree and as planned, I landed on the thief's back, pinning him to the ground as Chase called in backup in the shape of police officers.

They took him away, leaving me and Chase stood under a tree, cooling off.

"Nice idea with the tree!" The German Shepard complimented.

"Why thank you." I smiled, bowing my head jokingly, making us both laugh. I received a call through my smart watch, my way of communicating with the pups like Ryder used his pup pad. It was Everest.

"Hey Ev what's up? Is Skye's back any better?"

"Um Yeah about that Lexi. I don't wanna alarm you but that back pain was her contractions starting. Some pups have back pain during labour. And her water broke like ten minutes ago."

"Why didn't you call me?!"

"I tried but you obviously had no signal at the time."

"Oh fudgesicles! Right we're one our way now!"

"What was that all about?" Chase asked.

"No time to relax! Skye's in labour!" I yelled as we sprinted to the lookout. I mentally cursed for not bringing the Land Rover. _Stupid Lexi. Stupid._

As we got into the lookout, Chase scrambled out of his uniform and ran like Hell was behind him to Skye. Seeing as I was in leggings and a t-shirt, I was fine. It was practical and comfortable. _Lexi! Stop thinking about your outfit for Christ sake!_

Skye was in her and Chase's room, on their bed, on a spare blanket. Everest had managed to get her laying down and relaxed. Quick as a flash, Chase was on the bed and hugging Skye from behind, letting her hold his paw.

"I'm here Skye. Everything is gonna be fine." He said calmly.

"Chase I swear to god you are never coming near me again, mate or not!" She cried as she had another contraction. Ok even I knew that was a lie.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Chase rolled his eyes and did his best to comfort the cockapoo. The truth is I'm scared for these two. There's still a chance for one of their pups to be stillborn and I'd hate to see them go through that...

"I'm gonna keep Blue occupied ok?" Everest said. "Me and Marshall will take him to the park with the twins."

"Uh Huh. Ok. Thanks." Skye managed through gritted teeth. I sat down next to her, laying her head on my lap. This is gonna be a long day. Please let it be a good one. I looked up to the ceiling.

 _Maggie I know you're watching over Chase and I know this is a big ask but please, please don't let this day be a bad one for him. Please let the pups be ok._


	16. Chapter 16

*Skye's POV*

"Almost There Skye." Lexi said, petting my head.

"I. Can't." I panted. We had been in here for three hours and I'd had four of our five pups. Exhausted wasn't the word.

"Yes you can." Chase said firmly.

"I can't."

"Skye look at me." He walked away from my side and looked me in the eye. My vision was slightly blurry. He placed a paw on mine.

"You can do it Skye." I hated it when he gave me eye contact like this. He moved back to where he was before and kissed my head. I gave one last push and relaxed, resting my head on Chase's side and listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Well done babe." He smiled, nuzzling me.

"I am so glad that's over with!" I gasped. "Oh and just so you know, I didn't mean it when I said you weren't coming near me again."

"We all knew you didn't mean it." Lexi smiled, stroking my ear. I looked around at the five pups and one by one I cleaned them and pulled them close to me so they could feed. The four girls all had my physique but Chase's colouring. I reached around and nuzzled the last pup, a boy with my mate's physique and my colouring. I picked him up by the scruff of the neck as I did with his sisters but when his body left the bed, he hung limply from my mouth. He didn't move a paw, he didn't yelp, nothing.

 _No. No. No!_

I set him down in between me and Chase who was now laying opposite me.

 _This can't be happening._

He lay there, lifeless. Lexi wasn't here with us, she had to deal with the other pups, I didn't want to cry and I was too tired to cry anyway. I looked at Chase while he just stared at the still pup, tears forming in his eyes. I placed my small paw on top of his and looked at him sadly.

"The worst thing is we were told this might happen." I sighed. Chase nodded. He nuzzled our son and I felt my eyes droop closed. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to grieve. But I was too tired to stay awake.


	17. Chapter 17

*Chase's POV*

I glanced up at Skye who was sound asleep with out daughters. Bless her. She was exhausted. My gaze dropped down to our son. Our stillborn son. My vision became blurred with tears, Lexi walked back into the room and knelt beside me.

"I'm sorry Chase." She said. I looked at her. Her eyes were red and it was clear that this had upset her as much and me and Skye.

"I just feel so useless." I sighed.

"There's nothing anyone could have done." My son. My only biological son.

 _Mum look after him for me._

I rested my head down next to his. I knew Lexi was right and I knew it was time to say goodbye. I nuzzled the pup tightly, my nose resting between his chin and neck.

"Sleep tight little one." I mumbled. I could hear Lexi crying quietly behind me. I turned to her and have her a hug. A few seconds into our embrace, I heard something move against the blanket. I shook it off as my imagination. The noise could be heard again. I turned and stared at the scene before me; Skye, our four girls and our stillborn boy. I saw his blonde paw twitch.

"No. No it can't be." I wandered. I stepped closer. His paw twitched again. I reached his face again. I pushed my nose gently against his and felt something cold, wet and rough against it.

"Lex. He's...he's..." I stuttered happily. She looked at me confused.

"Chase what are you-" She was cut off by a yelp from the presumed dead pup. Her hands flew to her mouth is shock and she started crying again but this time I was tears of happiness.

"Oh my god."

I reached down and cleaned the small blonde pup and gently placed him in Skye's embrace so he could feed like his sisters had done. I lay behind Skye and happily watched him.

"Thank you Maggie." Lexi whispered. "I'm gonna leave you here and tell the others the good news." She smiled. I nodded in response.

"Thanks Lexi. Or should I say nan." I smirked.

"If you even dream about it these pups will be your last." She playfully glared, making me gulp.

"Can you bring Blue in as well please?" I asked. She nodded and went off to find him. I smiled as I lay back down with my family. I kept my eyes on the blonde pup who had now cuddled up in between Skye's front paws. I think he'll be just fine.


	18. Chapter 18

*Rocky's POV*

Lexi asked me to take Blue into Chase and Skye's room to meet his brother and sisters while she was sorting out our food. We walked quietly to the white door and I scratched it, making sure I was ok to go in. Chase opened it from the other side and smiled.

"Hey buddy." He nuzzled the pit bull. "Hi Rocky."

"Hi. How is everyone?"

"Fine now. Exhausted but fine."

"Well congrats anyway."

"Thanks."

"Dad can I go see them?" Blue bounced up so he was eye level with the German Shepard.

"Sure. Just be careful ok?"

"I will." He trotted on to go and see his siblings leaving me and Chase talking. As we continued our conversation, I noticed his eyelids start to get heavy.

"Chase, why don't you go to bed? You're obviously tired."

"No. No no I'm *yawn* fine."

"Go to sleep and I'll get you when foods ready.

"I'm telling you I'm not tired." He walked over to his and Skye's bed and curled up with his family.

"Get. Some. Rest." I laughed.

"But I'm not..." he couldn't even finish his sentence. He was sound asleep like the others in the room. I quietly closed the door and went back out to join the others.

"Are they ok?" Everest asked.

"They're perfectly fine. As soon as I closed the door they were asleep." I smiled.

"That's good. I was so worried about their boy!"

"I know! Thank goodness he's ok. I said I'd wake them up when food arrives."

"We have about an hour and Lexi ordered an Indian so she got your usual."

"Ok tell her I said thank you."

She jogged off to the others and I walked to Zuma who was napping on the sofa. I jumped up and cuddled into him. He stirred awake and glanced at me, giving a sleepy smile.

"Hey handsome dude." He licked my cheek.

"Hey my little prince." I giggled.

"Is food hewe alweady?"

"No not yet we have about an hour to kill."

"Oh ok." He nodded. We watched the TV blankly for a while before I noticed the lab give a smirk and cast me a sideways glance.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Wanna go to ouw woom?"

"Chase and Skye are next door." I laughed, knowing what he was wanting to do.

"My pup house?" He had now snuggled himself into my fur and was rubbing my stomach, his paw slowly moving lower. "We have an houw to kill."

"Lexi! Me and Zuma will be outside!" I yelled and ran after the brown pup who was a few paces ahead. She called something back but I couldn't hear her.


	19. Chapter 19

**I think y'all know what's coming. Yep it's a sexual content chapter. I don't know why I make myself write these because I find them so hard to write but eh gotta step outta your comfort zone at some point am I right? Anyway, look out for the bold to know when you're clear**? **.**

*Zuma's POV*

I giggled as I slammed the door of my pup house closed and locked it behind me. I struggled to turn around due to my mate already being behind me and assaulting my neck with his tongue. After a few seconds of trying to move, we fell onto my mattress in a heap. Rocky, being part wolf and hence much stronger, managed to pin me down and he bit my ear, playfully growling. I laughed and growled back before forcing him into a passionate kiss. He pushed all of his weight down onto me, making sure he was in control. As much as I wanted to be, he was just to good and always ended up on top.

"Ohh Wockyyyy," I moaned as his tongue slowly trailed down my neck. I shivered in anticipation as he gradually reached my chest, then stomach then lower. I nearly screamed but not our of fear.

"Fucking hell!" I clawed the sheets, a mixture of surprise and pleasure taking over me.

"You alright up there babe?" He chuckled.

"Uh h-huh." I struggled, panting for breath. The grey mixed breed resumed his actions, wrapping his mouth and tongue around my, ahem, 'friend', making me moan louder and more frequently. I uncontrollably bucked my hips up, pushing into my mate's mouth more.

"Like that huh?"

"Y-y-yes! Ohh yes!"

He chuckled at his effect on me and carried on. He moved his tongue back up my body and reached my lips again, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my paws around him and pulled him closer to me. While we were making out, I felt Rocky subtly grinding his hips on me. It was subtle but felt amazing. I rolled onto my stomach and moved my tail, giving my mate access as he climbed onto me. He kissed up my neck and moved into me. I whined as he was going painstakingly slowly, knowing that I despised being teased.

"Wocky please don't!"

"Don't what?" He asked innocently, leaning over so that his muzzle was next to my ear.

"P-please don't tease me!"

"Hmm I dunno." He smirked before groaning as he thrust into me again.

"Please." I bucked my hips back, now getting impatient.

"Ah ah ah. Who's the alpha?" He chuckled.

"Ugh! Y-you awe!" He picked up his pace as I moaned out.

"Oh Wocky! Yes! Yes! Ohh go deepew! Hawdew! Ohhh just fuck me hawdew! "I begged. He happily complied and soon, we were both close to the edge. I could've sworn that I'd heard someone call my name from outside but shook it off as my imagination. Rocky stopped his movement and looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you hear something?"

"No." I said, really feeling my need for some more satisfaction. "Come on Wocky!" I pleaded. He chuckled and we proceeded our 'quality time' but once again we both heard someone at the door.

 **And safe...**

"Zuma!"

"Ugh! Who is it?!" I yelled. Now really pissed of. Rocky was still inside me but we were both still.

"Zuma it's your mother."

 _Aw_ _shit. Busted much!_

"Can I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Rocky who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Fow fuck sake!" I whispered. I had to push Rocky off, and hence out, of me and flick the switch on the wall to unlock the door. We both scampered and lay down next to each other on pillows so that we hid everything to do with the past fourty five minutes or so. Completely oblivious to what she had interrupted, the older lab walked in.

"Hi mum." I smiled innocently.

"Hi sweetie. Hi Rocky."

"Hi Pocky." I'm just glad mum approves of our relationship otherwise that would be fifty shades of awkward.

"Zeus and Delilah wanted to come and see their grand-pups so I thought I'd tag along and spend some quality time with my pup." She explained. The mixed breed had to hold back yet another giggle as we had a different meaning of 'quality time'.

"S-sounds great but maybe later?"

"Sure why not. I'll leave you two to it." She winked as she walked out of my door. We both turned red and looked at each other. _How did she...?_

I locked the door again and looked at the clock.

"We still have ten minutes." I sighed.

"Wanna finish what we started?" He asked, already standing over me.

"Do you even have to ask?!" I giggled, turning my neck and pulling him close again.


	20. Chapter 20

*Skye's POV*

I lay quietly with my five pups in the living room and watched Delilah and Marshall play with the twins, Blue joining their rough and tumble games. Everest lay opposite me and we talked about the pups, specifically names. Me and Chase hadn't thought about any. I looked over to the door and saw two German Shepard's walk in the room, talking about Zeus's new job back on the police force. I was however snapped out of my daze when I heard Blue and Samson arguing about something. Even though he was younger, Marshall and Everest's son had one hell of a set of lungs in him.

"You were adopted!" He yelled at Blue.

"Samson Marshall Fredrickson!" His parents scolded.

"Well at least my parents wanted me!" Blue shot back.

"Blue Chase Marks!" Me and Chase yelled at him. The pups looked at our disapproving expressions.

"He started it!" They yelled, pointing at the other.

"We don't care who started it, we're finishing it!" Chase said firmly.

"Room." Marshall ordered, standing up onto his feet.

"But dad..."

"Now!" The two young pups walked to the bedrooms; Blue in mine and Chase's, Samson to Marshall and Everest's. Marshall and Chase exchanged an apologetic look and walked after the pups, leaving the rest of us sat awkwardly in the main room.

"I have to admit that was a good comeback." Everest laughed nervously.

"That's not the point Ev. Blue should know better." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"I know. I'm sorry about Samson."

"It's fine. We need to expect a few arguments."

"Pups will be pups." Zeus laughed, walking over. "How ya feeling Skye?" He asked, sitting down next to me, looking at his grand-pups.

"Good thank you. Very tired but hey, that's motherhood right?" I smiled.

"They are beautiful Skye." Delilah smiled.

"Thank you."

"What are you going to name them?" Lexi asked as she sat next to Aiyana with a mug of tea.

"We're not too sure. I think I'd like to name one of the girls Maggie after Chase's mother if he's happy with that but I we haven't really given it much thought." I confessed.

Chase and Marshall walked back into the room with the boys on either side of them. They sat them down on the rug, facing one another. The two sat behind their sons and looked at them expectantly. Me and Everest knew what this meant and gave a knowing smile.

"Apologise. Now." Chase said. The pit bull pup looked up and murmured some incoherent words only to be bopped lightly on the head by his father.

"I'm sorry Samson." He sighed. Marshall looked down at his own son, waiting for his response.

"Sorry Blue." The spotted pup sighed.

"That's better." Chase and Marshall said, now wandering over to join us while the pups carried on playing as if nothing happened. Chase snuggled up next to me and I felt two tiny paws try and pull themselves up over me. I looked to see a small blonde pup with pointy ears and slightly out of proportion paws sniffing in the direction of his father. I giggled and gently pulled him up where he lay on my back and pressed against Chase's side.

"I know they're small but his paws still look too big for him." I smiled.

"That's the way of the German Shepard's." Delilah laughed.

"That's true." Zeus smiled. "I think Chase was an exception because his paws were huge."

"Dad!" Chase groaned.

"They were, up until he was three months old he would trip when he ran." Lexi smiled as she recalled her memories of Chase as a pup.

"Lex!" He whined now incredibly embarrassed.

"And now my pup has pups of his own." The two said, laughing.

"You two are unbelievable." He rolled his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

*Chase's POV*

I woke up part way through the night. Again. The pups were asleep and so was Skye. They were so quiet. I looked at them; Skye cuddled up with Shyla, Cassie, Maggie, Xena and Trigger. I smiled at them.

 _Boy am I lucky._

My smile however faded.

 _Can I be a good enough father?_

I quietly and carefully hopped out of bed and padded across the room, passing a snoring Blue. I stopped and nuzzled him before leaving our room and heading down the hall and scratching on Lexi's door. The girl opened it and I jumped onto her bed. She closed the door and sat beside me.

"What's up?" She asked, smoothing my fur down.

"Just...I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"Can I be a good dad to the pups?" Lexi lay on her stomach next to me and rested her head on her hands so we were eye level.

"What's brought this on?" She asked, still petting my back.

"I...I dunno I guess I'm just doubting myself."

"Well don't. Chase look at Blue and what do you see?"

"A hyper little pup who's happy, loves everyone he meets, is polite and easily learns from his mistakes."

"You know what I see? A hyper little pup who's happy, loves everyone he meets, is polite and easily learns from his mistakes just like his _father raised him._ Chase, you'll be an absolutely brilliant father to them. I know you will." She nuzzled me like a dog would, making me laugh and nuzzle back. Despite her words I still wasn't convinced. She looked at me and sighed.

"Talk to Marshall in the morning okay?"

"I will, thanks Mum." Me and Rocky often called Lexi mum now. It was strange but we kinda liked it, and the others didn't seem to care. I licked her cheek and padded back to bed.

As I walked past Rocky and Zuma's room, I heard the usual sounds that could be heard from them. Rocky really had to not only be less hypocritical about the bedroom noise from the rest of us but had to fix his god damn headboard. I decided to risk it and call him via his tag.

"Rocky seriously fix your headboard already!" I hissed.

"Y-y-Yeah I'll do it t-tomorrow. Oh god Zuma!" He panted. I seriously regretted my decision.

"And you tell us to be quiet. Seriously Zuma gag him if you have to!"

"Ya think I haven't twied?!" _Ew! Wait... since when is Zuma dominate?_

I hadn't realised that I still had my tag turned on

"Oh my god Wocky you'we so-" I quickly shut off my tag and tried to suppress the bile that was rising in my throat.

 _That is not an image I want in my head!_

Just as I was about to open the door to mine and Skye's room, my ears perked up at someone's voice. It was coming from Marshall and Everest's room. I silently made my way over and peeked through their open door. My eyes landed on Marshall who was stood next to Aiyana's bed. It was their first night in their own beds and by the looks of it, the pup got scared. My best friend had his head laying next to his daughter's and was softly singing her back to sleep. The fluffy pup closed her bright blue eyes and yawned. Marshall smiled down at her and was about to go back to bed but as he looked up, he saw me at the door. He walked over to me and closed the door so we were stood in the hall.

"Come on," he nodded towards the kitchen. "Let's talk."


	22. Chapter 22

*Marshall's POV*

Me and Chase sat at the table and I pushed a bowl of water over to him. He flicked on the light, illuminating the room letting me see the worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing just... I'm scared. Can I be a good enough father to mine and Skye's pups?"

"Why question yourself now when you have both already raised Blue? Granted he isn't your flesh and blood but you've been there for him since day one."

"I dunno it's just-"

"No." I cut him off. "Chase you are gonna be great. I was exactly the same as you when Everest had the twins. In fact I was probably worse because we hadn't known. You are gonna be the best father to those pups."

"How do you know that?"

"I have a sixth sense, I see dad people."

He gave me a blank expression, proving that this was no time for jokes.

"Sorry. What I'm trying to say is... it's just like when you raised Blue, just five times." I smiled. "Chase, you'll be absolutely fine. Everyone else will lend a paw so don't think you're doing this alone. And don't doubt your abilities."

"But you have your mum to help you. You know I don't and me and Skye don't even wanna consider asking her parents."

"Of course you have your mother."

"Marshall, did you hit your head?"

"No I mean your mother is in her room, and you've already spoken to her about this. Lexi." He still looked unsure.

"She sees you and Rocky as her own because she's been there for you guys since day one and unfortunately no one can ever change that."

"You really grew up Marsh."

"I tried." We both yawned. "I think I'm ready for bed again."

"Me too." We left the kitchen and walked back into the hall. I watched Chase go back into his and Skye's room, closing the door behind him and head into my own room. I jumped on the bed and wrapped my paws around Everest who cooed in her sleep, nuzzling my chest. I kissed her head and closed my eyes.

"Oof!" I jolted awake to see a pair of bright blue eyes blinking back at me. Samson smiled and hopped off of my side, padding to Everest and licking her face.

"Mama wake up." He Said in a hushed tone.

"Oh so it's just Daddy that gets the rough wake up?" I laughed.

"Morning Daddy." Aiyana pulled my ear. I turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning princess." I licked her cheek, making her giggle.

"Morning sweetie." Everest nuzzled me.

"Good morning."

"Can we go wake Lexi up? We're hungry." Samson whined.

"Go on then." Everest rolled her eyes and laughed as the pups bounded out to wake the girl.

"They're growing up too fast." She sighed.

"Yeah." I rested my head on hers and smiled. We heard Blue, Aiyana and Samson run into the kitchen followed by Lexi's footsteps. She poked her head around our door and saw us give her a smile.

"I'm teaching you guys to cook." She said, holding back a laugh.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" I asked.

"Why? What happened?" Everest looked from me to Lexi.

"Let's just say it's a good job he's a fire pup." She walked after the pups leaving Everest laughing at me.

"That bad Huh?"

"There's some things I'm good at but cooking isn't one of them."


	23. Chapter 23

*Everest's POV*

We were all sat in the living room when we heard Chase and Skye making their way in.

"You sure you can manage?" Chase said.

"Chase I'm fine." Skye retuned. Both sounded as if their mouth was full. The pair walked in. Skye with three of their daughters on her back and the fourth in her mouth lioness style and Chase carrying their son, Trigger in a similar way. They lay the pups down in a fuzzy bed near the fireplace, which wasn't lit and quickly went to eat their breakfast. Lexi sat on the sofa petting Zaidy who was in a daydream.

"They're so cute." She smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, they are aren't they." I sighed, remembering when Samson and Aiyana were that small. We heard a sneeze and looked up to see one of the girls had crawled over and was sniffing the cold coal that was in the brick fireplace.

"Oh Cassie." I giggled.

"That's not Cassie, it's Shyla." Lexi laughed.

"You're both wrong," Chase interrupted, leaning on the door frame. "It's Xena." Skye trotted in and pulled the pup away, cleaning the soot from her face.

"How can you tell?" Marshall asked. "They all look the same."

"Well first off, Trigger is the only blonde and boy." Chase smiled.

"Cassie has a white tail tip," Skye continued. "Xena has a heart marking under her chin, Shyla has a white paw and Maggie's fur pattern looks exactly like Chase's and Well, like Maggie's."

"Roll on when they get collars because I'll just identify by colours." Rocky laughed.

"Agweed."

"Sounds good to me." Lexi added. She looked around the room and frowned.

"Hey, where's Rubble?" Zaidy's ears perked up and she turned to her owner.

"In his pup house. He's not been himself and he won't talk about it, not to me at least." She shrugged. It was completely unlike the bulldog to be this secretive.

"I'll talk to him later." Lexi said. We all nodded and turned our attention back to Chase and Skye's litter who were now crawling all over their mother, making her giggle. Chase chuckled and lay down beside her, causing Trigger to catch his scent and make his way over, snuggling into his fur. The German Shepard smiled and licked his son's head, gently grooming him and calming him down so he fell asleep. Both parents smiled at their pups who were now sleeping soundly.

"I wouldn't get too used to it," Marshall laughed. "Give it a couple of weeks and you'll be absolutely exhausted."

"Marsh!" I gave him a look to which he whined.

"Don't worry Ev, we know what's coming." Skye laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

*Lexi's POV*

I left Rubble's pup house after talking to him and went in search of a certain grey pup and his mate. Luckily, it was only the two of them now in the living room.

"Rocky. Zuma." I called firmly. They hopped off their beanbag and walked over, well Rocky limped. They stood in front of me and looked up. I hadn't realised how much the pups had grown: Rocky, Zuma, Marshall and Chase were almost knee height stood next to me.

"What is it?" Zuma asked.

"I need to talk to you two but in private in case anyone walks in." I led them down to my room.

"Hold up I'm limping." Rocky Called after us.

I walked over and bent to his height, resting one arm around his hind legs and the other on his chest. I lifting him into my arms and carried him the rest of the way.

"Hey What was up with Wubble?" Zuma asked as we entered my room. I set Rocky on the bed and walked back to close the door.

"I've just had to give him a certain talk that I was hoping I wouldn't have to yet, because he saw Rocky get his limp."

I folded my arms as the pair looked at each other and back at me nervously.

"Guys I appreciate and accept and support you as a couple but there is a time and a place. Don't bring up the fact that you're animals because Marshall, Everest, Chase and Skye aren't constantly doing it." The pair hung their heads and whimpered.

"We're Sorry." Rocky said, still not looking up.

"Yeah, Sowwy Lexi." Zuma added.

"I accept your apology but I'm afraid I'm still going to have to ground you two. No leaving the lookout unless you're on a mission okay?"

"Okay."

"For a week."

"Yeah." My laptop beeped, informing me of an incoming Skype call. Austin. I lunged and clicked accept to see the love of my life appear on the screen.

"Hi sweetie." I smiled.

"Hi gorgeous. Hey Rocky, Hi Zuma." He looked at the pups behind me.

"Hey." The pair smiled and bounded over, one on either side of me, stood on their hind legs and leaning on the desk with their fronts. We talked for a good hour before ending the call and making my way to the kitchen to make dinner for everyone. I smiled as I saw the pups doing their own thing. Zaidy and Rubble had fallen asleep on the couch together, Marshall and Everest were playing with Blue, Samson and Aiyana, Chase and Skye were snuggled up with their pups and Rocky and Zuma came to help me. Ryder was in his room finishing his homework and I knew that Katie was coming over for a movie night later. Everything was as it should be.


	25. Chapter 25

*Rubble's POV*

I ran to Lexi's studio with Zaidy along side me. She had no idea that we were coming but it was nearly closing time. We knew that she had been fully booked today with fittings and stuff but we _had_ to get her back home ASAP.

"Stop smiling! You're going to give it away!" My girlfriend scolded.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!" I jumped on the spot before we carried on running. I leaped forward and grabbed Zaidy's collar just before she was about to run into the road. A car sped past as I held her on the pavement.

"Thanks." She smiled, licking my cheek and making me blush heavily. We looked both ways and ran across the road and into Lexi's shop.

"Bye Jive." She smiled to her last client of the day, a tricolour jack russel. The dog trotted out and Lexi smiled at us.

"Hey Lovebugs. What's up?" She smiled, turning the open sign around.

"Emergency. Home. Need you there. Now!" We panted.

"What?"

"No time to explain! Come on!" We yelled. Lexi quickly grabbed her keys, coat and bag. She locked the door behind us and we led her to the lookout as fast as our legs would carry us.

We ran up the hill and into the tall building we called home. Skye and Chase were on the ground floor with their pups, who were now three days old where it was quieter. They knew what we were up to and after we went up the elevator, I knew that they'd join us in the living room. The doors opened and we ran out. Me and Zaidy bolted and lay on the rug as if nothing was unusual.

"Ok! I'm here! What's happened?!" The blonde panicked. She looked around the room and saw me, Zaidy, all the other pups, Ryder, Katie and when her eyes landed on the back of the sofa she gasped. The nineteen year old boy that was dressed in a camouflage military uniform stood up and turned to face her.

"Hello beautiful."

"Austin!" She shrieked and ran into his arms. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms holding him close. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to Lex."

All of us smiled and looked up at them. After a few minutes silence, Shyla (I think) yelped, gaining everyone's attention. We all laughed and looked at the pup and she was nuzzled by her parents.

"Looks like I've got a lot to catch up with." Austin smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

*Chase's POV*

Now that Austin was back, Lexi was back to her normal, happy, mischievous and bubbly self. On this particular day, Ryder and Katie had gone out to the cinema and came back to the lookout. They sat in the living room thinking that they were alone but unbeknown to them, me and Lexi were in fact, crouched behind a floor length curtain. Lexi held her phone in her hand and motioned for me to be quiet with the other. I was desperately trying not to laugh but this was just going to be too funny. I peeked our subtlety to survey the scene and saw that Ryder and Katie were leaning towards each other. I gave Lexi a nod and she pressed play on her phone. We both covered our mouths as 'sexyback' by Justin Timberlake played loudly because Lexi had synced her phone to the speakers.

Oh it was priceless! The couple snapped their eyes open and looked at each other, confused but turning bright red. It was too much for us and me and the blonde girl positively howled with laughter, gaining the attention of the two fifteen year olds. Lexi was wiping away tears as she switched off her music and Ryder moved the curtain, exposing us.

"Real mature Couz." He said sarcastically.

"Oh live a little Ryder."

"You're nineteen."

"So? In case you haven't noticed we are all crazy here."

"Well we weren't."

"Since Lexi's been here, the place has livened up a bit Ryder Sir." I smirked.

"Funnily enough I've noticed that as well." Katie however had found the situation hilarious just like we had. Lexi looked down at me.

"I think we'd best go help Skye with the pups before we get killed." She sniggered.

"Sounds good to me." We ran out of the room but not before hearing,

"You've just established a prank war Lex!"

"Good! I need something to keep me on my toes! And plus I always win!"

We sprinted to the garden where Skye was watching our litter, now two weeks old, play in a ball pit. They couldn't yet walk but they had no problem playing. We sat next to Skye and smiled at the five pairs of eyes blinking up at us: four magenta and one brown pair. Trigger had my eyes whereas the girls had Skye's. Said blonde pup tried to jump up at me but slipped and landed on his stomach, starting to whimper. I reached over and picked him up, laying him in my paws and soothing him. "Shhh. Come on Trig, you're alright." Skye smiled at me then returned to watching the girls. Trigger had calmed down and looked around. He pushed up and tried to stand. I pushed my nose under his belly like Everest had done with the twins before. Because he had slightly disproportionate paws, my son stumbled even with my help.

"Let me try something a minute." Lexi offered. She picked up Trigger and placed his front paws on top of her hands. She moved her hands a small distance forward and Trigger just had to move his back legs. He didn't stumble or trip, he was walking a small distance. He looked up at me happily, making me laugh. Lexi beckoned me over and placed Trigger's front paws on mine. I slowly stepped forward and the pup below me moved his back legs and got used to the movement. Marshall ran over to us and smiled at me.

"See? What'd I tell ya? Nothing to worry about."


	27. Chapter 27

*Skye's POV*

Me and Chase quietly left our room and joined everyone else in the living room.

"That's all the pups asleep." I sighed. "What's the first movie?"

"Either; Hairspray, Titanic or Black Beauty." Lexi said looking around at all of us.

"Not titanic." Chase glared at the blonde.

"Ok we'll save it for last." She giggled.

"What's Black Beauty about?" Zuma asked.

"A horse."

"Let's watch that first." Marshall piped up. "Not much can go wrong with an animal film right?"

Me, Everest and Lexi exchanged a knowing smirk but started the film nonetheless.

Chase and Marshall had started whimpering and were desperately trying to hold back their tears. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Excuse is a minute." Chase choked out before they ran in the direction of the bathroom.

"Want us to pause the film?" Lexi giggled.

"Piss off Lex!"

"Chase Marks watch your mouth!"

"Who said that was Chase?"

Ordinarily, me and all the others would be in tears during this film but seeing the two head pups break at a movie, I dunno it was just too funny. The boys walked back in after a while and glared at Lexi.

"We fucking hate you." They said.

"Meh. You'll get over it." They sat down between me and Everest and we heard Ryder ask Lexi a favour.

"Lex can you open this for me please?"

"Sure." She took the tub from Ryder and turned to her side, using her shirt for extra grip.

Or so I thought...

She successfully opened the jar and passed it back to her bewildered cousin who looked at her like she was insane. As Lexi had put the lid back on loosely, Ryder removed it again and looked down into the container only to have a party popper go off in his face. The rest of us all burst our laughing.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered, pulling confetti out of his hair.

"What was supposed to happen?" I asked. Ryder opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Lexi.

"This:" she opened a second jar that was by her side. A fake snake popped out and squeaked, making Ryder shriek and jump. Once again we were all laughing.

"Don't try and beat the master." Lexi laughed. Ryder stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hey Wydew? Whewe you going?" Zuma called.

"Lexi wants a war, she's gonna get one." He smirked back before heading to his room.

"I am looking forward to seeing this." Rocky laughed.

"If there's one thing Ryder should know, it's not to mess with me." Lexi smirked.


	28. Chapter 28

*Ryder's POV*

Oh my cousin is so gonna get it. It had been a few days since she'd pulled _my own prank_ on me and I had done nothing but now I was going old school. The classic whoopie cushion under the seat cushion. It was foolproof! She was expecting some genius plan but no. Not today. It's back to basics.

Said cousin was in the kitchen preparing dinner for us all, Rocky by her side and lending a paw. It was kinda their thing as mother and son. Occasionally Chase would help out but now he was helping Skye out their pups to bed. That was a days work in itself recently. They both returned to the room looking exhausted. Luckily, they didn't see me set up my prank so I casually sat on the sofa and watched TV with Zaidy and Rubble. After a few minutes, we smelled the wonderful scent of Lexi's chicken curry and most of the pups started drooling.

"Okay guys! Foods done - wash your hands and paws!" Me and the others ran to the bathrooms and cleaned up. I was the last one to return and noticed that Lexi was sat on her seat. ' _Damn! I missed it!'_ I walked to the other side of the table and noticed that everyone; Lexi, Austin, Katie, the pups - everyone, was smirking. I watched them cautiously as I sat down and soon regretted not checking my chair. There was the sound I had been longing to hear but not under these circumstances. I glared at my cousin as her and the others laughed hysterically.

"How did you-?"

"One thing. You pulled a Chase." She smiled, the others seemed to get it but I was clueless. She saw my expression and walked over to me with her phone. She showed me a picture and I face-palmed.

"Forgot to hide the tail." I groaned.

"Just give up Couz." She laughed.

"One day. One day I'll beat you." I said eating a mouthful of curry and holding eye contact with the blonde girl. As something that felt particularly like a small round vegetable hit my tastebuds, I cringed. Lexi noticed this and smiled innocently at me. I reluctantly swallowed.

"Really you put sprouts in the curry?"

"Well just yours. But it wasn't my idea." She shrugged.

I looked at the grinning mixed breed. "Rocky!"

He whined and leaned into Zuma.

"Okay okay. I accept defeat. For now."


	29. Chapter 29

*Marshall's POV*

I was laying in the garden, enjoying the warmth of the sun that was beaming down on me when I was suddenly brought back into the real world by a loud yelp. My ears perked up as I listened out again. It wasn't Samson or Aiyana. Was it one of Skye and Chase's pups? Or was I imagining things again?

When I put it down to my vivid imagination, I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes once more. As I was about to doze off, a frightening scent hit my nose. I had smelt it plenty of times but it never got easier. Blood. I followed my nose around to the back of the lookout to see Trigger curled up in a ball with a small red pool next to him.

"Trig!" I called as I ran over. He was conscious but in a lot of pain. I looked around; Chase and Skye were on a mission so I couldn't get them.

I carefully picked up the blonde pup and carried him inside. Everest was walking back from the kitchen and spotted me.

"Trigger! What happened?" She gasped, running forward. I lay him down and ran to get my medical kit. Everest comforted him as I cleaned the wound on his leg and bandaged it up.

"There. All better." I nudged his nose with mine and smiled.

"Trigger who did this?" Everest asked. The pup shook his head violently, indicating that he wasn't going to talk. We pleaded with him and said that we could help him but he wouldn't budge. Just like Chase - stubborn. Zaidy called Everest on her pup-tag and said the girls wanted her to play with them. She checked with Trigger one last time but reluctantly went to join them.

After fifteen minutes, Chase, Skye and Lexi all got back from their mission: saving Chickaletta. Again. Upon seeing their pup bandaged up, the couple gasped and rushed forward. Just as Everest and I had done, their tried to uncover who had hurt the pup but he wasn't going to utter a word.

"Blue!" Chase called angrily. Why was he in angry at him? The grey pup ran in happily but when he saw his father's face he cowered. Skye was busy fussing over Trigger while Chase glared at the pit bull pup.

"I asked you to watch Trigger. Why does he have a bite on his leg?"

"I had to pee dad, I was gone for like two minutes."

"And what dog could run the entire length of the yard in under two minutes as well as attack a pup?"

"How should I know?"

"The longer you take to admit it the more trouble you're in." Chase warned. Hold on! He thought Blue did this? Surely he didn't mean it - no Chase just points blame at whoever when he's mad. I've known him long enough to know that. The German Shepherd was scolding his pup while Blue strongly denied having any involvement in his brother's injuries. Eventually, Lexi snapped.

"Chase! Stop! I believe him!"

"What?!"

"I said I believe him!" Chase wasn't used to having anyone disagree with him. He growled slightly but Lexi caught it and growled back. Chase snarled And barred his teeth.

"Don't snarl at me mister!" Lexi barked. I mean, she literally barked at Chase, sending his tail between his legs, showing a sign of defeat. Lexi nodded.

"Sorry Blue." Chase whined.

"It's ok dad." Blue trotted up and licked Chase's cheek, making the smile return to the shepherd's face. Before anyone could say anything else, Everest ran into the room, ushering the younger pups and the rest of the team inside. I looked at her, her eyes were full of panic.

"Babe what's up?" I asked. She looked behind her, her face looking as if she was expecting to see the devil himself there.

"Y-you might wanna look outside. Skye, get Trigger somewhere safe." All of us wandered to the window. Lexi's face paled as she glanced down.

"Sweet mother of Christ." She muttered. Me and Chase looked at each other, our expressions matching one another. We were prepared to do what we had to do to defend our family from what, or who rather, was outside waiting for us.

Dylan.


	30. Chapter 30

*Rocky's POV*

Me, Chase, Marshall and Zuma ran to the door with Lexi behind us. Austin was following her as well but she told him (and us) to stay inside. He knew better than to argue so after the fifth time, he obeyed and went to keep the others calm while we continued to ignore the girl and leave the building.

"Lexi." Dylan smirked.

"Dylan." She returned, standing between the group of us that stood by her. We heard a snarl as Diablo appeared behind his owner, blood decorating his muzzle. Without warning, Chase lunged forward and attacked the Doberman. Marshall soon ran to help his friend while me and Zuma stood fast by Lexi. The girl took a step towards her enemy and spoke up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to finish what I started." The boy took a step towards me but Lexi got in his way and knocked him back. He held his cheek, surprised at the force of the girl's punch. She looked at him, emotionless as Chase and Marshall joined us after scaring Diablo away.

"Plenty more where that came from." The blonde warned.

"You wanna play it that way Huh Lex?" Dylan cracked his knuckles and stepped forward. Lexi kicked her leg up and forward, giving serious impact on the boy's stomach. He stumbled back but now ran at my mother figure who effortlessly dodged him and knocked him to the ground. Unfortunately, this gave him an advantage as he was closer to us.

"Pups inside!" Lexi demanded. We ran to the lookout, Zuma slightly behind me - or so I thought.

I heard a yelp as the others got inside. I turned to see that Dylan had grabbed my mate and Lexi trying to calculate a way to get him free without hurting the lab. I stepped towards the humans. Just as Lexi was about to lunge at the boy, he pulled on Zuma's collar, restricting his oxygen intake. My blood boiled at I envisioned my mate losing his life and without warning, I lunged forward, narrowly avoiding knocking Lexi over. I sank my teeth into the boy's arm, loosening his grip and allowing Zuma to run. He was safely inside but I wasn't finished. I had pinned the boy to the ground and he actually looked terrified as I snarled, our faces millimetres apart. My claws slowly sank into his flesh as I growled.

"No one touches my mate."

"I-I wont come near him again." I completely disregarded his comment.

"No one touches or threatens my family."

"I won't just please get off of me. I'm sorry." The boy was shaking in fear and I felt something warm and wet on my paws but again, ignored it.

"Sorry. Isn't. Good enough." I applied more force unknowingly and the boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his chest stopped moving. This snapped me back to reality. My eyes widened in shock and fear.

 _I've...Ive...killed him..._

I backed away and looked at Lexi, who was holding her wrist, three bleeding claw wounds showing on her skin.

 _Oh no. Did I do that?_

"Rocky," Lexi began. She didn't sound angry but looked at me with sympathy. As she stepped close to me, I backed up. I noticed Zuma watching from the doors. His eyes fearful.

 _Is he scared of me? His own mate? What've I done?_

I kept backing up and then turned and ran. Ran away from those I love in fear of hurting them or worse. I ignored Lexi's desperate cries for me and focused on running.

 _You can't go back. What if you hurt them? You didn't even notice what you did to Dylan._

I ran and ran. Where? I had no idea.


	31. Chapter 31

*Chase's POV*

Six months.

That's how long it's been since Rocky ran away. Lexi had followed him for half a mile but only returned with his collar and the tags on it; his pup-tag, his locket and his crystal. Lexi gave Zuma his mate's collar but the lab gave her the crystal and locket for her to keep while we were searching,in case she found him alone and without him. The girl kept them on clips and they often were attached to the belt loop of her jeans, just in case we found him.

Six months.

Ryder, me and the other pups as well as Austin presumed him dead and stopped searching after five long and tiring weeks. Lexi and Zuma however, still believed he was out there. Even at the town's memorial for the mix, they didn't speak, they didn't look at anyone while they were given sympathetic glances. They were still adamant that he would return.

Six months.

Our pups had been asking where their Uncle Rocky was. Whenever they asked, we changed the topic. The look on their faces when we came to terms and had to tell them just broke me. Mostly because they were still too young to understand. Skye still cries in her sleep, even now. And I'm sure she's not the only one.

Six months.

Lexi hasn't had a full conversation with anyone other than the lab. She still went to work and helped with missions but I knew she was always on the look out for Rocky. We tried to focus her attention on other things that she enjoyed. Me and the older pups often made music videos with her and she willingly helped us but hadn't sung herself in a while. The last song she sang was with Zuma. Their 'raw' music video as the girl called it was a cover of 'wherever you will go' and was dedicated to the missing pup. That video went viral and soon became known as Rocky's song. Recently, we'd had a whole day of filming for a video and it was the first time since his disappearance that Lexi had smiled. It didn't last long because my idiot of a best friend opened his mouth.

"Who needs Rocky to have fun?" Everest slapped him good for that, even though the dally wasn't thinking about his words. I watched in sorrow as the human I called my mother stood up and walked away. Her yellow eyes turned empty once again.

Six months.

At night I sat by her door and listened to her cry. Austin was there to comfort her or at least try to. He asked her every night what he could do to make it better. What she wanted. For these six months, it's always been the same.

"Rocky."


	32. Chapter 32

*Zuma's POV*

I was sat in Lexi's store window. It was about 8 pm and I was watching the rain fall outside. Now I like water as much as...I would say any pup but Rocky never liked water...

 _'Oh Wocky...'_ I sighed, leaning my head against the cool glass. Lexi looked up from her appointment book on the desk and gave a weak smile.

"We'll find him Zuma." She walked over and sat on the windowsill with me, petting my head. "The others may have given up but I certainly haven't."

"I know. I just miss him so bad." I whimpered.

Anyway, as I was saying, I love water but rain? Yuck! It makes me cold and smelly. I like the sound of the rain though, it's quite soothing and sometimes helps me sleep. I'd been bunking in with Lexi for the past six months. I've grown so accustomed to sleeping with my mate that I'm scared to be alone at night. I really miss him.

"I hope he's ok." I sighed, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Me too Zuma, me too." Lexi hugged me. I stood on my hind legs and rested my chin on her shoulder. We both closed our eyes as a few tears fell down our faces. We were jolted back to reality when we heard a loud thud followed by a bloodcurdling yelp. Without any more thought, me and Lexi ran outside and looked at the road. A dog shaped figure laying on the road. Not a car in sight - hit and run. I don't know why people would do things like that. Surely they'd feel better if they helped.

Me and the girl ran over to help the canine. They were cold, dirty, wet and incredibly thin. Luckily they were still breathing. I watched as their chest slowly rose and fell with shallow breaths, their ribs sticking out of their form. The dog had its eyes closed and blood trickling from its head.

"This isn't a Marshall job," Lexi sighed. "Zuma, talk to them and I'll call Katie to see if she can help."

I nodded and turned to face the dog. It was so dark now that I couldn't make out the fur colour. The fact that the dog was covered in mud didn't help me either. The animal groaned as their eyes flickered open. They were a golden brown colour.

"Hey pup, you'we gonna be okay. I'm Zuma and this is Lexi, she's calling our fwiend, Katie to help you now but twy not to move." I spoke in a calm voice. The mystery dog just stared at me, shocked but also ashamed. What was that about?

"Let's get him back to Katie's." Lexi nodded as she carefully slid her arms under the dog and carried him to the clinic. Lexi stopped to grab a blanket to wrap the dog in. As we stepped into the light of her shop, we gasped and cried as we realised who was laying in her arms.

Rocky.


	33. Chapter 33

*Lexi's POV*

I was in the clinic, kneeling down so Rocky could see me. He was laying on the examination table, covered with towels and blankets to try and increase his body temperature. I knew that Katie was there but I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Rocky we've all been so worried." I held his paw as he stared at me with his once bright eyes.

"Zuma hasn't been able to sleep in your room. The pups have all missed you and so have I." Since we'd picked him up, the mix hadn't spoken a word. I looked down as I noticed Katie prepare a sedative so she could treat Rocky's injury.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Why Lexi? I killed someone and hurt you. I don't deserve to live back with you guys. I'm a messed up mutt."

"Who told you that?" I asked, briefly looking at my now healed scars on my wrist

"Other strays."

"For a start you're not a stray, don't say 'others' like you're one because you're not. You have a family waiting for you at home. We all love you Rocks and nothing will ever change that. Your actions that day were completely justified - it was an act of defence, you accidentally hurting me doesn't matter because you saved us all when you did. And as for messed up, aren't we all?" I gave a weak laugh. "But I'll tell you this now," I leaned over and kissed the pup's nose. "You're a messed up masterpiece." The grey mix smiled slightly.

"I love you Lexi."

"I love you too buddy." Katie and me exchanged a nod and she gave Rocky the sedative. He flinched as the needle pierced his skin but I held his paw the whole time.

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise." The mix's eyes slowly closed and I thanked Katie before heading out to the waiting area where Zuma was still crying. I noticed that he had the green collar in his paws. I clipped the crystal and locket back onto it and smiled at the weeping Labrador. I picked up my phone and called Ryder.

"Hey Lex. Where are you? We're all starving."

"Well hello to you too."

"Lexi are you crying?"

"Meet me at Katie's now. And bring plenty of blankets and snacks because it's gonna be a long night."

"Why?"

I smiled as I responded. "We found Rocky."


	34. Chapter 34

*Rocky's POV*

Everyone was so happy to have me back. I was in quite a state when they all saw me. I was a bag of bones with matted and dirty fur. Once Katie tended to my head injury, I was able to come home. Lexi carried me, wrapped up in a ton of blankets. She had Zuma and Chase on either side of her, looking up happily. Chase had his brother back and Zuma had his mate. Katie said that I would definitely need some mental and physical assistance and rehabilitation from Lexi and she said that she would be happy to help me.

Marshall, Everest, Chase and Skye warned their pups to be gentle when I first came back but I must have looked so different and sick that it scared them a little. They cowered behind their parents and looked at me who to them was now a stranger. I assured them that i didn't take it personally and understood that it'd be strange for them.

Marshall walked into Lexi's room and saw her sat on her bed with me. Just the two of us - Zuma was out on a mission, much to his, and my, dismay. Lexi was helping me eat, tearing up small pieces of meat and giving them to me. It reminded me of when she helped get Marshall and Everest's twins used to solid food.

"Lexi?"

"Yes Marshall." The girl looked at the dally but kept her hand still so I could snatch the piece of ham in her palm eagerly.

"Can you help me get the pups in the bath?" He asked. Samson and Aiyana were always playing tricks on their father. Once he got one in the bath, he had to find the other while the first escaped when the dally wasn't looking.

"Sure." She laughed before hopping off her bed and walking behind the dally. "I'll be back in a sec Rocky." She smiled over her shoulder.

"Ok." I replied, lowering my head onto my pillow, making it sink in the middle a little. I heard paws on the floor and looked up when I felt a warm mass beside me. I smiled as a familiar brown Labrador came into my line of view.

"You're back." I licked him on the cheek.

"Yup. Made suwe I got done quickly so I could get back to you." Zuma nuzzled my cheek. I breathed in, inhaling his scent.

"I missed this." I confessed.

"What?"

"You. The lookout. Everyone else. Your hugs. Kisses. Other stuff..." I blushed.

"Believe me. I've missed that too." He leaned down and placed his lips in my embrace, letting our tongues mingle.

"Just wait till I've got my strength back." I growled as my mate gently nibbled my floppy ear.

"Why?" he whimpered happily.

"Because I'm gonna ruin you."

"I bet you will." He chuckled.

"Guys no foreplay on my bed." Lexi laughed as she walked back into the room. We pulled away but laughed regardless. Zuma looked down at me.

"Love you Wocky."

"I love you Zuma." I smiled, then whispered. "But I don't know why you'd love someone as messed up as me."


	35. Chapter 35

*Zuma's POV*

It'd been two months since Rocky had come home. Over this time, he'd got his physical strength back and was able to join us on missions again. But...he still didn't seem to be his old self. It was almost like he was looking for a reason to be happy. I felt awful that I couldn't be that reason but I know the mix still loves me.

I sat at the kitchen table with Lexi and Ryder. Lexi was checking out the finances for the studio and Ryder was studying for his upcoming exams. Hard to think he was nearly done with school. A cockapoo cross shepherd came bounding in and hopped up next to me, wagging her tail happily.

"Uncle Zuma, can we go surfing? Please." She pleaded, looking up at me with a giant pair of shiny eyes. I smiled down at her.

"It's ok with me Xena, Just ask youw mothew." I nuzzled her.

"Okay!" She yipped, running off in search of Skye. As the pup left, Rocky walked in. He looked down; his eyes dull, no smile on his face not a sign of happiness. Lexi looked up and smiled at the grey canine but her expression was only returned weakly. Ryder glanced across and she nodded, a signal that she wanted a talk with Rocky. I decided to give them a few and went to get my stuff for surfing.

As I walked into mine and Rocky's room, I looked at the pictures of us that we had pinned up. There were plenty of them. I smiled, recalling each and every memory that was connected with the pieces of paper. My mate was smiling in all of them. I'd give anything to see that smile again. There was a scratch at the door as Skye poked her head around.

"Hi Zum, is it ok if you could take the other pups with you when you go surfing? I have to pick Blue and the twins up from pup school." She smiled.

"Suwe, it's no twouble."

"Thanks, I've told them to be good."

"They always awe." I reassured her. As she left I sniggered to myself. _More like her and Chase want some 'alone time' - damn I thought the first litter would've tired them out!_

I was walking past the kitchen when Lexi called me over.

"Hey Lex, what's up?"

"Could you keep an eye on Rocky for me please? I'm really worried about him and I don't know what could help." The girl looked desperate, I knew she'd had trouble sleeping at night because she worried so much about Rocky. I can't blame her - she's raised him since day 1.

"Suwe. If I get any ideas, I'll give you a call." I smiled.

"Thanks Zum." She scratched my ear.

I trotted over to meet the pups and noticed Rocky with them. His tail was wagging! I was so happy. I watched as the five youngsters climbed all over him and licked him to death. I chuckled as I walked over.

"We'we just headed to the beach. Wanna join?" I nuzzled the mix as he stood up.

"As long as I can stay dry."

"Same with me!" Cassie yipped, standing between Rocky's front legs.

"Suwe." I laughed as we walked to the beach.


	36. Chapter 36

*Rubbles POV*

"Dad." Blue asked, approaching Chase. I paused Apollo the superpup and all four of us; me, Chase, Marshall and Zuma, turned to look at the pit bull pup.

"Yeah Champ?" Chase tilted his head to the side.

"How'd you get mum to fall for you?" He asked curiously. Me, Marshall and Zuma exchanged a smile. Since Blue had started pup school, he'd been talking a lot about one of his classmates, Cassidy. None of us had met her but we could tell the pup was smitten.

"Son, I get your mum's hot but back up - she's mine." Chase said, a little grossed out.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "I'm sure the boy just wants some advice on asking out a pretty lady. Not hitting on his mother you goit!" He smacked his friends head.

"Ohhhh."

"Go on. Tell him about the 'legendary Marks smile'." I laughed.

"Let us tell you a secwet boy. That smile is half the weason youw mothew fell in love with him." Zuma said as if he were teaching a lesson.

"It can't be that good." The grey pup rolled his eyes. The four of us exchanged a look.

"Summon the mate." Marshall nodded.

"Skye!" Chase called. There was a thud from the hall and a groan from the cockapoo.

"What?!"

"Come here a sec!"

Skye grumbled under her breath as she walked in. Chase stood up and walked over to her.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked innocently, trying to nuzzle her but Skye wouldn't allow it.

"I'm trying to help Lexi clean the pups rooms and you guys are sat here on your rears!" She snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry Skye." Chase licked her cheek and gave his signature smile. Skye turned red and stuttered.

"N-n-no. It's fine." She walked back out of the room clumsily, to help Lexi again. Blue watched in amazement. He looked at Chase who returned to his beanbag with a smug look on his face. "That's how it's done."

"Teach me your ways wise old one." Blue sat in front of Chase who chuckled at the pups attitude.

About half an hour later, Rocky walked in, looking empty as usual. He wasn't as perky anymore and I missed that. Lexi and the others often talked about it, trying to figure out how they could help him but so far - no luck. Chase was finished giving Blue any pointers on girls and we had returned to our show. Blue passed Rocky as he left the room.

"Hi Uncle Rocky." Blue nuzzled the older canine.

"Hey Bluey." Rocky nuzzled back, his tail wagging and a sparkle in his eyes. Zuma watched for a few seconds and looked as though he was thinking. Suddenly a smile was on his muzzle and he bolted out of the room.

"Lexi!" He called as he went to find her. Rocky flopped on the sofa and watched the tv with us.

"What's up with Zuma?" Marshall hissed.

"My guess is he's found a solution." I shrugged.

"We can only hope." Chase nodded.


	37. Chapter 37

*Lexi's POV*

"Lexi!" Zuma ran out into the hall as I was finishing packing Aiyana's toys away with Everest. The lab burst into the room, panting excitedly.

"What's up?" I asked as me and the husky shot him a confused look.

"I know what might make Wocky happy - a way to make him feel he has puwpouse." It was true; Rocky had felt he didn't have much purpose since he ran away despite us trying to convince him otherwise.

"As much as I'd love to stay and listen," Everest began. " I have to go get the pups now that Skye can't ." Oh yeah. That too - Skye's expecting litter number two. That means next year her and Chase's girls have to share a room and the same with the boys. I wonder how there are so many rooms in this place I really do.

The husky left the room and Zuma looked up at me, tail wagging furiously.

"Go on." I giggle

"Well I've noticed he seems a lot happiew awound the pups. They always cheew him up and when we'we asked to pup-sit, he's so pewky."

"Zum, could you possibly cut to the chase?" I ask politely, remembering that I put dinner in the oven.

"I think me and Wocky awe weady fow a pup. A pup of ouw own." Part of me was shocked yet at the same time, I was expecting this at some point.

"Come help me with dinner, we can talk in the kitchen." I nodded.

Me and Zuma walked past the others, him stopping momentarily to nuzzle his mate, as we walked to the kitchen.

"How much longer for food?" Rubble asked. Some things never change.

"Not too long." I smiled, sliding the doors to the kitchen shut. I turned to Zuma and knelt to his level.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm cewtain." He nodded. I paused to think for a few seconds then nodded.

"Ok. We'll see what we can do. Maybe start looking next week?" Zuma barked happily at my response and started bouncing around in joyful circles. I laughed as I pulled the dish of pasta bake from the oven and set it on top to cool for a little while. I sat at the table with the lab next to me.

"Happy?" I queried.

"Vewy. Thank you Lexi." He rubbed his head against me. "Do you think it'll be ok? When it's older. What if they'we bullied fow having two dads?" He wondered aloud.

"No one ever said it'd be easy, and yes that's a possibility of what could happen in the future. But you and Rocky can cross that bridge when you come to it and we'll all help you if you need us."

"Thanks Lex."

"Hungry?"

"Stawving!"

After putting all the dishes away, I walked onto the balcony and stood in the moonlight.

"Where the hell are you Austin?" I whispered, knowing full well that he couldn't hear me. He'd taken a position at the animal shelter since coming home but was usually back by five. Now eight, and having no text or call, I was worried.

"You ok Mum?" I heard Rocky's voice from behind me. I turned to look at the mix and smiled.

"Yeah. Just wondering where my idiot of a husband is." The canine laughed slightly and his mate walked over to him, nuzzling his neck. Rocky yawned.

"You guys carry on to bed. You're clearly tired." I smiled. Rocky didn't argue and headed straight to his and Zuma's room. The lab looked to the door that was now opening. I walked inside and spotted an exhausted looking Austin with a couple of blankets in his arms.

"Hi babe. Um...what's with...?" I gestured towards the blankets.

"The reason I'm late." He nodded. My husband passed the bundle to me and headed for the kitchen.

"It's in the microwave." I called over my shoulder. Zuma padded over to me.

"What is it?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I don't know." I lifted a small portion of the white material and both of us peeked inside. The pair of us smiled.

"Looks like you don't need to wait a week." I giggled.

"Yeah." Zuma sighed, his gaze fixated on the newborn Australian Shepherd pup in my arms.


	38. Chapter 38

*Rocky's POV*

I stirred awake to someone licking my neck and chin. It tickled. A lot.

"Hehe. Zumy stop it." I giggled, my eyes still closed.

"Stop what?" He yawned, nuzzling the back of my neck. My eyes flew open but stared straight ahead.

"If you're not licking my chin, who or what is?" The lab chuckled and walked around, moving the mystery creature away from me. I moved my head and looked at my mate. In his mouth, he was holding a fluffy grey, brown and white pup by the scruff of the neck. Her eyes were still closed and she wriggled about, confused as to why she was in mid-air. I cocked my head to the side. Zuma put the pup down on our bed again and smiled at me. I watched as the grey ball of fur tried to make her way back to me. My instincts kicked in and I picked her up carefully and let her fall asleep snuggled into my fur.

"She's ouws." The lab said, smiling. I smiled back.

"R-really?"

"Well, Austin bwought hew home last night, she has no one and," he breathed. "I decided that I was finally weady." My tail waged as fast as it could. Me and Zuma had talked about adopting a pup of our own but unlike me, he hadn't felt ready yet. He walked over to us and kissed me softly, then licked our pup's head, making her grunt happily.

"Heh." I laughed, nuzzling her.

"I'm guessing you have a name." Zuma raised an eyebrow and smirked. He knew me too well. I snorted and nodded.

"Regan-Rose."

"Wegan-Wose?"

"Yep."

"Wegan-Wose Weed-Wichawds-Watews? Thanks babe." I chuckled as the lab shook his head.

"Good luck Zumy." I smirked. We watched Regan as she slept for a while before we stood up.

"Breakfast." I said, sniffing the air. Zuma took off down the hall and I turned, picking Regan up by the scruff of her neck and followed my mate to the living room.

"Morning you three." Lexi chirped as she left the table, putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"Morning." I replied, settling Regan in a pup bed. The loud thump of pup paws came from the hall as Blue, Aiyana, Samson, Cassie, Trigger, Xena, Maggie and Shyla bolted to the table, their parents walking in behind them.

"You guys awe up eawly." Zuma looked down at the pups sat beside him.

"It's our first day of pup school today Uncle Zuma." Maggie wagged her tail.

"It's gonna be so quiet." Everest laughed, "I'm so used to you pups causing havoc."

"Not for long." I nodded to Skye who was leaning into Chase's shoulder.

"It's not just me." She smirked, looking up from her stomach and nodding to the Australian Shepherd pup. I smiled and wagged my tail.

"True." I replied.

"Come on pups! Time to go!" Marshall called to the pups as they finished their breakfast. The mini-pack followed the Dalmatian leaving the lookout in silence. All of us looked at each other, almost forgetting what this sounded like. There was a yip from Regan, making us turn and laugh. I walked over and nuzzled her, she wagged her tail and fell asleep again. I looked up to see the others smiling at me.

"What?" I whined.

"It's good to have you back Rocky." Zaidy smiled.

And it was good to _be_ back.


	39. Chapter 39

*Blue's POV*

"Okay Blue this is it. You have to watch your sisters and brother but also try and follow Dad's advice when it comes to Cassidy. I've got this." I mumbled to myself as I walked through the gates.

"Hi Blue." Came an all too familiar and perky voice. I looked up to see Cassidy, her silky red fur gleaming and green eyes shining in the sunlight.

 _Okay maybe I don't got this._

"Um...er...h-h-h-hi C-C-Cassidy."

 _Smooth Blue, real smooth._

There was a yelp from the other side of the playground that made my ears perk up. I recognise it as on of my siblings. I continued listening.

"Blue? What's wrong?"

"Maggie." I whispered, bolting in the direction of the noise. I didn't realise that the gorgeous Irish setter was only a few paces behind me. I spotted a Rottweiler pup stood over my little sister and barked. The bigger pup looked up and glared at me.

"What do you want?"

"I suggest you leave my sister alone." I stood firm for a while but I could hear the youngest of my sisters crying. So did Tyson. He lowered his snout closer to her neck and growled, only making her cry more.

"Hey!" I jumped forward and pushed the pup who was even bigger than me away and stood in front of Maggie.

"Back off!" Tyson looked startled at my outburst as I was normally fairly quiet. Mum and dad hadn't raised me to be the argumentative type but anyone picks on my siblings or cousins, they'll be sorry.

"I swear if you so much as breathe in the direction of any of my sisters, brother or cousins, you'll be worse off." I growled, crouching low to show him I meant business. The pup scarpered and I turned to see Cassidy nuzzling my sister and checking to see if she was okay. After some comfort from the pair of us, the smaller, female version of my dad, bounded off on search of her other sisters. I was about to walk after her when I realised that Cassidy was still there.

"That was really brave of you Blue." She said, making me turn around and face her.

"Ya think?"

"Yeah. Not many dogs would defend their siblings, especially when Tyson is involved but you did. You're a good pup."

My tail was wagging so fast that it could've practically cut the grass! I had to do it! I promised the guys I would!

"Cassidy...um would you maybe..." she looked at me curiously. Good grief she was adorable! "Gototheparkwithmesometime?"

It took her a while to understand me but when she did, she smiled.

"I love you. I mean I'd love to!" She gasped as she realised what she'd said first. I smiled at her, using dad's famous smile. She blushed and stammered, walking to class.

"I'll...uh...see ya later." She stuttered.

 _Score!_

"Guess who scored today!" Aiyana yelled as we arrived home. Uncle Marshall poked his head out of the kitchen. Unfortunately he looked unusually threatening as he was holding a knife in his mouth. I think he was helping Lexi.

"Not me daddy geeze!" She laughed, licking her father on the cheek and making her mother laugh.

"Blue did!" Samson yipped

"Nice work son." Dad nodded.

"Dad I need your advice on dates now."

"Just be yourself." He shrugged, snuggling with Mum and licking her neck.

"What an appalling piece of advice." I said jokingly. I was still on cloud nine after this morning. Nothing could bring me down.


	40. Chapter 40

*Skye's POV*

It was around twelve pm. I lay beside Chase, wide awake as he gently snored, his paws wrapped around me. Well, as far as they would go, these pups were a week overdue and I was getting very irritable. I looked across the room to where Blue and the pups used to sleep. I missed having them in here but I knew they were safe in their rooms. Besides, we needed space for the new pups when they decided to show. I heard the sound of small paws across the hall floor and the creak as our door opened.

"Mama? Papa?" I heard a small voice and smiled. Only one of the girls called him that.

"Hey Maggie." I whispered as she slowly walked over. She hopped up and carefully lay down next to me.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What about?"

"A mean pup at school. He picked on me today." As harsh as it sounds, I wasn't too surprised. Maggie was the runt of the litter, not that it made any difference to us but we knew that her size was against her when it came to other pups sometimes.

"Why didn't your teacher tell Auntie Everest about it?" I nuzzled my little girl gently.

"Blue looked after me. Just like you said he would." Her eyes gleamed and she perked up, wagging her tail as she spoke of her favourite brother. I smiled.

"I did say that. Don't worry Maggie, Blue will look out for you at school so you have nothing to worry about. Okay sweetheart?"

"Okay Mama." She yipped quietly.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed." I groaned as I stood up, making Chase stir a little before rolling over and snoring again.

I walked her back to the girls room, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. As I closed the door and began my short treck back down the hall, my legs buckled and stomach felt a sharp searing pain, making me cry out a little. Before I could get up, I felt the laminate floor beneath me become wet.

"Oh no." I panted. Now I had to get to Chase but I had to get someone fast. The closest room to me was Rocky and Zuma's. Knowing that Rocky would hear me, I crawled my way to the door and scratched it.

"Come on, Come on." I muttered, wincing in pain. Finally, the door opened and there stood the grey mixed breed who had left his bed that now held his mate and their adopted pup.

"Hey Skye. What's up?" He yawned.

"Not to cause alarm by the pups are coming. Get Lexi. Get Chase and hurry!" I Said, grunting in pain once again. His eyes widened and quick as a flash, he bolted down the hall.

"Be careful, the floor's..." I started before hearing a crash. "...wet."


	41. Chapter 41

*Rocky's POV*

"Well that was easier than the first time." Skye yawned. She'd had her second litter an hour ago. Three boys this time; Cal, Tristen And Zeke. We were all sat out in the living room together. However many of us there were now. Zuma was laying beside me and I had Regan curled up in a little ball between us. I smiled and licked the top of her head, making her twitch in her sleep. She was definitely the cutest pup I've seen. Okay I may be a little biased towards her because, hello, adopted daughter and all but you can't help but love her with her fluffy, brown, grey and white fur, one blue and one green eye, floppy ears and little pink paws which she refers to as her 'toe-beans'. She's just adorable.

Everest was looking over at Skye who was laying on the sofa with the pups at her belly, Chase snuggled behind her and Lexi sat next to them. She looked over to the pack of pups that were playing with a tug toy, smiling slightly as she saw her own two. She looked back at Skye, then at Marshall.

"Marsh?"

"Hmm?" He turned to face his mate.

The usually loud and outgoing husky looked down and tapped the ground with her paw.

"Do you think we could maybe have another litter?"

"Oh no, not yet. I'm not emotionally prepared."

"You weren't the last time either."

"Everest, I wasn't even physically prepared." He chuckled.

"Excuse me Dad, were we a mistake?" The two turned to see their pups looking at them after eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Ummm...err..." the Dalmatian stammered.

"Not a mistake but just a really great surprise." Everest smiled and kissed their pups each on their heads. "Excuse us a moment." She turned to Marshall and glared, mouthing the words 'you. Me. Kitchen. Now." So off they went. Me and Lexi looked at each other.

"Oh no." We giggled.

Regan yawned and opened her eyes and blinked up at me.

"Hey Regan." I Said.

"Hi daddy Rocky." I'm never going to tire of hearing her call me that.

"Can I go play?" She wagged her tail hopefully.

"Go on. Be careful okay?" She jumped up and bounded over to the other pups.

"Thanks. I will." I watched her go and socialise with the other youngsters before looking up at Lexi. She seemed to be deep in thought, resting her chin on her hands.

"You Okay Mum?" I queried. I hardly ever called Lexi anything but mum now.

"Hmm, oh yeah, just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing important. I might go down to the music centre later." She changed the topic.

"If you're sure." I Said, totally unconvinced that everything was fine with her. She had something on her mind for sure.

But what?


	42. Chapter 42

*Lexi's POV*

I looked at the calendar as I woke up. D-day. That's what I'd marked it as, it stood for 'decision day' in this case. Today also marked the anniversary of Aiyana's death. I was supposed to be filming a tribute video for her but my mind had been racing for weeks now. There was the sound of a scratch at my door and Chase poked his head around, bounding up onto the bed and licking my face.

"Good morning bud." I giggled.

"Good morning."

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I queried.

"Well one; the boy's started walking. And two; Rocky's hardly going to be bouncing off the walls today so I have to make up for it."

"Chase! Sympathise with him. And have the boys tripped over their feet yet? Or is that just something that happened to you?" The pups definitely had large feet, a typical German Shepherd trait, but none of them had ones the same size as Chase's when he was a pup.

"Oh ha bloody ha." He said sarcastically. The canines eyes drifted to the calendar.

"D-day? What's that?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Just had to decide something by today. Something big." I skimmed over the topic.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"No. No definitely not." I laughed.

"Phew! There's too many living things in here."

"Well let's not forget that you're responsible for eight of those." I smirked.

"Hey don't blame me entirely! Mating is a two dog mission."

"Ew! TMI!" I groaned. "Besides there is a way you can still mate without having pups." I smirked.

"Nope. Nope. Nopity nope nope. I'm good." He chuckled nervously.

It was around three in the afternoon when I threw my pen down in frustration. I was trying to decide a song for Aiyana's tribute but out of my options I couldn't decide. And let's face it, this is hardly an occasion for a mashup. I was the only one in the room. I had my mic, white headphones and music player surrounding me, my camera on a short tripod so it could still film my upper body when I was sat in the floor. Giving up for a while, I retreated to the kitchen to get a drink, forgetting that my camera was still on. From there, I heard Zuma call me in a state of panic.

"Lexi! Lexi! Whewe's Wocky?!" He skidded into the kitchen.

"Don't worry. He went to visit his sister about an hour ago. I thought he told you."

"No. Oh god, thanks fow telling me Lex. I was weal wowwied thewe fow a second."

"Don't mention it." I smiled.

Me and the lab stayed in the kitchen and talked for a bit before I brought up my dilemma.

"Well what songs do you have to choose fwom?" He asked.

"Well theres-" I was cut off when we heard my music player start and someone starting to sing. Me and the brown dog exchanged a confused expression and walked to the door to look out. I smiled when I saw Rocky sat near my mic, looking out of the window, singing.

"When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary

When troubles come, and my heart burdened be

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence

Until you come and sit awhile with me

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can be."

The others appeared at the doorway to the living room and smiled at the mix who still hadn't noticed them. I hushed them and they all waited patiently. This included little Regan-Rose who watched her father eagerly.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can be."

At this point, there wasn't a dry eye. All of us including Ryder, Katie, Austin and me had tears in our eyes. Rocky had a few spilling from his eyes. I could hear Regan whimper a little. She _hated_ seeing Rocky cry, even if it was no ones fault. I nodded to my family. Just as the music became stronger and Rocky took a deep breath, we all sang the song. He turned and saw us smiling at him, joining us in a tribute to his sister.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can be

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can be."

Regan ran to her father and buried her face in his chest. The mix smiled and nuzzled the back of her neck before finishing quietly.

"You raise me up to more than I can be."


	43. Chapter 44

*Chase's POV*

"Come on Lexi! We're starving here!" I yelled from my place at the table.

"Alright. Alright. Don't get your tail in a twist." She laughed, bringing out the last of the food. She sat down and we all began eating like normal. Me and Rocky kept sneaking glances at the blonde.

"Lexi?" Rocky finally spoke up.

"Yeah Rocks." She looked at him.

The mix looked at me cautiously. I nodded.

"Why was today on your calendar marked as decision day?" Everyone else fell silent and looked at Lexi expectantly.

"Decision day? What decision?" Austin asked.

"Something big." I looked at Lexi.

"Well I guess you were going to find out sooner or later." She sighed. "I was offered a record deal."

"Lexi that's fantastic." Everest smiled.

"You always wanted to produce music professionally, now you are!" Skye yipped happily beside me.

"But," Lexi began again. "It'd mean moving to LA."

"LA?!" We all, well adult dogs, yelled.

"Yeah."

"Well we'd have to find somewhere big enough for all of us." Rubble chuckled.

"I'll call Mayor Goodway and tell her she'll need to find another rescue team." Ryder added.

"Basically we're packing tonight?" Zaidy asked. I noticed that Lexi, despite this seemingly good news, had a frown on her face and her hands in her lap, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Guys!" I yelled above the noise. Everyone fell silent and looked at me. "I don't think Lexi was done." We all looked at Lexi.

"Lex." Austin placed his hand on hers comfortingly. She sighed.

"It would just be me going. Not Austin. Not Zaidy. Not anyone else. Just me." She muttered. We all stared at her open mouthed as she continued. "I told them I'd need some time to think it over and I'd call them today to give them my answer. That's where I was earlier." She explained.

After a long silence, Marshall asked what we were all thinking.

"What did you say?"

"I said..."


	44. Chapter 45

*Marshall's POV*

I was sat on the sofa in the living room watching tv. On the screen, Lexi was on stage from her concert last night. I smiled as I watched her and sang along to the now well known song.

"I think there's something you should know

I think it's time I told you so

There's something deep inside of me

There's someone else I've got to be

Take back your picture in a frame

Take back your singing in the rain

I just hope you understand,"

"Sometimes the clothes do not make the man!" Someone sang from across the room. I turned and smiled at the blonde girl. She was dressed in her loose 'fun blonde' t-shirt and a pair of shorts, her hair in a messy bun and holding her phone which had a case with all of us on it.

"Morning Lexi." I Said.

"Good morning Marsh." She grinned back. "Ah watching last nights concert I see." She glanced at the TV.

"Yeah. It was great Lex. And I enjoyed all of us performing with you. And your old acapella group from when you were at school were awesome." By now, the blonde had grabbed a bottle of chilled apple juice and sat beside me on the sofa.

"Thanks. I had a great time too." She smiled, opening snapchat on her phone.

"Wanna be in my streaks?"

"Do I?!" I bounced over and we posed, sticking our Young's out as Lexi took the picture, sending it to her friends and probably posting it on Instagram.

"Morning babe." Austin leaned down behind Lexi and kissed her neck.

"Morning." She ruffled his already messy hair. Soon enough, everyone else was in the living room and we were reliving last nights adventures, singing along with the recording of last nights concert. Despite her not taking the record deal, Lexi Beca,e even more popular and even ended up performing a few concerts here and there, along with still managing her YouTube channel and the studio. If anything, turning down that deal made her more of a celebrity.

"You've gotta, make your own kind of music!" Lexi sang.

"Sing your own special song!" Rocky sang, sitting in her lap with Regan and Zuma.

"Make your own kind of music!" Chase piped up.

"Even if nobody else sings along!" We all finished, laughing.

"Lexi?" Rubble and Zaidy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you turn down the deal? I thought it was your dream to produce music in the future." The pug jumped up, closely followed but the bulldog.

"Well, I decided that if what I wanted in the future didn't have what I needed in it, then I wouldn't follow that path."

"Huh?"

"I looked at all of you and realised that no matter how much I wanted something, I couldn't leave you guys behind. My future is here because my future is all of you guys." We all leaped over and embraced the girl. We wouldn't change a thing. Not much of this was planned, come to think of it, the future hardly ever goes to plan, it I know we wouldn't change it for the world. We were all happy and that's all we could wish for. I can't wait to see what the future holds...

 **The end**.


End file.
